What If?: A Bonnie Bennett Story
by PriscillaPal
Summary: What if Bonnie was not as caring as she's known to be on the show? What if her mother was married to Zach Salvatore? Throw in more 'what ifs' and a Gossip Girl CopyCat, and this is a VD Alternate Reality story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is a Bonnie Bennett story with a different beginning and a different background.

Bonnie's parents are divorced, but Abby Bennett and Rudy Hopkins still live in Mystic Falls and are married to different people. Abby is married to Zachary Salvatore and Rudy, who is trying to run against Richard Lockwood for Mayor, is married to skanky Kelly Donovan.

Bonnie spends time between both homes, and has more fun at her father's home. Or at least she did. When Bonnie discovers her powers around the same time as Tyler, they begin seeing one another and hanging out with Matt, Vicki and Caroline. Bonnie abuses her powers, so to speak, and she has used her abilities to change grades for a struggling Matt and other nefarious things.

Elena Gilbert is just a girl she knows.

Bonnie also has a 'witch entourage': witches in training that are her minions. And their names are: Cassie, Faye, Diana and Melissa...

Additionally, and most troubling, A Gossip Girl copycat lurks in Mystic Falls and posts everyone's every move. No one knows who he or she is.

* * *

**BACKSTORY**: Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood have become lovers and **WERE** seeing one another, until Tyler pulled something on Bonnie that creeped her out so much, that she can barely look at him now. Matt is worried that he will actually have to study to stay on the football team, Caroline is worried about her chances for her chance to be Homecoming Queen without Bonnie's help and Vicki, who is hot for Tyler herself, isn't too happy with not being able to get favors out of her step-sister as well.

But Bonnie has other concerns. Pissed off about Tyler, Bonnie returns to the Salvatore mansion to live with her step-father Zach and her mother, Abby. She is surprised by the arrival of Zach's 'nephew', Stefan, soon to be followed by Zach's other 'nephew'-  
Damon...

* * *

**SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE**

Sheila set down a strong cup of tea for her daughter, Abby, and watched her gulp it down whole, as if it had liquor in it! Abby then set down the cup and began massaging her temples.

"You don't know that Bonnie has been misusing her powers, Mama." Abby said tiredly.

"Our ancestors have told me so!" Sheila snapped. "I'm telling you, that girl needs to live with me for awhile instead of shutting back and forth between Rudy and you. There is something coming to this town. An evil that we're all going to need to be on the look out for."

Abby looked her mother in the eye.

"I can't do anything about it. My powers are gone, remember?"

"They disappeared after you left your damned husband for that man!"

Abby stood up from the table she had been sitting at.

"Mama, Rudy cheated on me first! And I was not about to be humiliated like that ever again! Really? Kelly Donovan? She eats jelly sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Not anymore. She's about to be the wife of the new mayor." Sheila said grimly.

Abby scoffed!

"There is no way Rudy is going to win. There's no way the people of this town would accept that trash as the 'first lady' of Mystic Falls. Now can we stick to the topic at hand here? What do you think I should do about Bonnie, short of sending her here. Because that's not going to happen."

"Abby, she can't be left on her own with this magic. I gave her Emily's spell book so that she could practice on her own, not cause trouble around here."

Abby said nothing but looked away. Sheila folded her arms.

"What does Zach know?"

"Nothing. And I'm going to keep it that way. I'll talk to Bonnie. But if there is trouble coming here, Mama, maybe I need to be supporting my daughter instead of curbing her creativity."

"Oh my God!" Sheila hissed with disgust. "Witchcraft and creativity have nothing to do with one another! What's really going on is that you feel guilty about breaking up your family. And Abby, I know damned well you were seeing Zach Salvatore BEFORE Rudy took up with that Donovan woman."

Abby looked around for her purse, found it, then faced her mother.

"Nice seeing you. I have to get home." she said coldly, leaving her mother's house. She had other things to think about these days. Zach and her were trying for a baby and he had a nephew coming to stay with them. He was about Bonnie's age. So she had to make damned sure, that Bonnie understood that Stefan Salvatore, could never see her use her powers. Ever.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes walked down the hallway while reading texts on their phones. Bonnie's witch entourage did the same while following closely behind the girls.

The newest Gossip Girl blast was out. Caroline shook her head.

"They already discovered who Gossip Girl was in New York. Whoever the hell this is, is a copycat. A good one too."

Bonnie stopped reading to scowl at Caroline. Caroline gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Bonnie." she offered. Bonnie didn't respond but continued to read the annoying blast...

_Wolf Boy and Druggie Girl were seen in woods next to the old Fells Church, last week getting in touch with their 'true nature'. A faithful reader was kind enough to send this in._

There was an accompanying picture of that whore, Vicki Donovan, riding Tyler on the ground in the woods!

_I wonder what Witch Bitch thinks of that?_

Bonnie switched off of her texts and glared at Caroline!

"I'd love to know what perv took that picture?" she groused.

"You should just be glad you weren't the one caught with Tyler like that! Mayor Lockwood is going to probably have to explain that in his campaign." Caroline advised her.

Bonnie looked around, saw her minions and shooed them away, before pulling Caroline over by her locker.

"You know why that would've never been me. Matt is Tyler's best friend. You've been dating Matt since he broke up with Elena Gilbert. You're going to tell me you didn't know he wanted to have sex with me **AND** change at the same time?"

Caroline pulled out of Bonnie's grip!

"Alright, alright. Matt thought it was cool and we kind of did it while he was wearing a Chewbacca mask. It really isn't that bad..."

"Would you listen to yourself!" Bonnie snapped. "Matt was only wearing a mask! I got off of him just in time, Caro! His eyes turned yellow! What he did was unforgivable! And if Vicki wants to take it up the you- know-where while Tyler is full wolf, then more power to her!"

"Tyler loves you. He wants to talk to you..."

"Let him talk to Vicki." Bonnie said coolly. "I'll see you later."

Caroline nodded, then eyed Elena Gilbert as she walked by with two other girls. Caroline was suspicious that Elena was this Gossip Girl copycat! She had went away for awhile, after her parents were killed this past summer and now that she was back, Caroline just got a strange feeling about that girl...

That reminded Caroline of something else. **SHE** wanted to be Homecoming Queen this year! She would have to talk to Bonnie about how to make that happen.

Meanwhile, Bonnie turned to her minions.

"I want you to make sure that Vicki Donovan has a special surprise waiting in her locker by the time school ends today. And use a little magic to make sure it has a little extra kick."

Faye grinned. She knew just where to buy a special brand of weed. With a little help from the other girls, Vicki Donovan would end up in a nuthouse after she was through smoking this stuff.

* * *

Bonnie drove home.

To the Salvatore Mansion, that is.

She was not in the mood to look at her skanky step-mother, her skanky step-sister(she hoped Vicki had found that weed by now) or her clueless father, who actually thought he was going to win against Tyler's father with trailer trash for a wife.

Tyler was probably over there now, banging Vicki while they smoked. She hoped he turned into a full fledged werewolf and...

Her phone buzzed, just as Bonnie turned into the circular drive of the Salvatore estate. She got out, carrying her books and purse. As Bonnie walked up to the door, she rooted through her purse, pulled out her phone and saw Tyler had sent 6 texts. Bonnie turned off her phone, used her key and went inside.

To her surprise, both Zach and Abby were there. Bonnie liked Zach well enough. He never bothered her or anything. And he was good to her mother.

Bonnie walked into the front room and saw someone else was there as well. She set down her books and purse, before walking all the way into the room.

Someone else was there too. A boy. A cute boy.

Abby noticed her first.

"Bonnie, honey, come in and meet Zach's nephew, Stefan Salvatore. He's going to be attending Mystic Falls High with you."

Bonnie shook hands with him, thinking that while he was not her type, Caroline would probably like him. Bonnie excused herself, ran back into the foyer, got her phone than ran back in and took a picture of Stefan!

Stefan blinked rapidly in surprise, Zach kind of sucked in his breath and Abby got mad!

"Bonnie! Why in the world would you do something like that?"

Bonnie ignored the three of them, as she sent the picture of Stefan to Caroline and told her to 'get over here'! She then looked up again.

"I'm sorry, Mom, Zach, Stefan. I just wanted to welcome you here with a picture."

"Then ask first next time!" Abby snapped. But Stefan smiled wanly at Abby.

"It's alright. Really. And I'm looking forward to Bonnie's showing me around at school tomorrow."

Suddenly, the sound of a car screeching loudly, could be heard! Soon followed by banging on the door. Bonnie hurried to the door and answered it, just as Caroline came running in!

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore! Bonnie said you had visitors..."

Zach and Abby gave one another knowing looks, as Caroline introduced herself to Stefan.

* * *

It would be later on in the night, after Caroline had stayed for dinner with the Salvatores, long after everyone went to bed for the night, that Zach and Stefan had a moment alone.

"I can't tell you why I'm back, Zach. I just need for you to know that I'm not here to cause trouble." Stefan promised.

"Good." Zach said pointedly. "Because we don't need it. There have been more than a few animal murders around here and for awhile, I thought Damon was responsible."

"I haven't seen Damon in years. And I think the Lockwoods are responsible for the killings. Specifically Tyler Lockwood." Stefan told him.

Zach's mouth dropped open!

"Tyler is Bonnie's boyfriend! And...and..."

"And what?" Stefan asked. "Maybe Tyler shouldn't be Bonnie's boyfriend. Not anymore. I'm going to go to bed now. I've got my first day of highschool to get ready for-yet again."

Zach watched as Stefan, who was really his distant uncle, left the room. If any of what Stefan was alleging was true, that would mean that the Lockwoods had no business heading up the Council.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie smiled at the next day's Gossip Girl blast.

_Druggie Girl takes a bad acid trip! Word is that she's in Mystic Halls General in the Psych Ward..._

"Something funny?" Stefan asked. He was sitting across from her at the breakfast table.

Bonnie looked at him, then down at the end of the table where her mother was.

"Poor Vicki Donovan almost OD'd or something last night. I'm sure that won't help Daddy any."

Abby couldn't help but smile as well. Stefan raised a brow. A girl almost died and that was funny? What was he missing?

"Am I missing something?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie noted that she had another text from Tyler. She put away her phone.

"No. You are not. I can't wait to show you around school, Stefan. I don't think your going to have any problem making friends."

Stefan nodded, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Bonnie noted he didn't seem to be eating much. He actually hadn't eaten much the other night either. Maybe he was just nervous about being here.

"Tell me," he began, "about Elena Gilbert? I heard about that terrible crash that killed her parents."

Abby nodded.

"Elena's mother was one of my best friends. Bonnie has known her since kindergarten."

Stefan looked from Abby over across at Bonnie.

"Do you know her well?"

"No. Not really. But she's very popular." Bonnie offered, not liking the vibe she was picking up here! Stefan would be perfect for **CAROLINE**(she was not so up on Matt after what Vicki pulled) and he was asking about Elena Gilbert? Caroline would go ape shit if she knew about all of these questions.

Stefan nodded in response, wiped his hands on his napkin, then pushed his chair back.

"Let me just grab my stuff and we can get going." he told Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and pulled out her phone again. Abby eyed Stefan's plate.

"He didn't eat much last night either." Abby noted.

"Yes, I noticed that. Well, I'd better get going..."

"In a minute, Bonnie. We need to talk."

Bonnie raised a brow and focused her full attention on her mother. Uh oh...

"Your grams seems to think that you've been abusing your powers a bit. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Vicki Donovan the other day?"

"The girl is a druggie! No, I did not."

"Okay, Bonnie, because I read Gossip Girl too. I know about Tyler and Vicki."

"Yes and it's over between Tyler and I."

"That's probably best then. Zach expressed some concern about the two of you, early this morning."

Bonnie eyed her mother. Zach? Why the hell did Zach suddenly care about her love life?

"And Zach is concerned, why?"

"Because he cares about you, Bonnie. To be blunt, we want Richard Lockwood to stay in as mayor. Tyler's already involved in scandal. Maybe it's best you're not associated with him. At least until after the election." Abby replied. She really wasn't up to taking Bonnie to task about a little 'naughty magic'.

"I agree." Bonnie replied, shuddering at the very thought of someone taking a picture of her and Tyler going at it! She'd still love to know who took that picture? Caroline seemed to think that it might've been Elena...

Abby scooted out of her chair, walked over to Bonnie and kissed the top of her head.

"Have a good day and make sure Stefan is made to feel welcome."

"I will, Mom." Bonnie said, then watched her mother's retreating back as she left the dining room. Another text came in for her. This time from Matt.

_Did you do something to Vicki?_

Bonnie deleted the text and put her phone in her purse. She stood up and left the dining room. She needed to go and get her books for the day.

* * *

Bonnie secretly read another text message from Tyler, during Alaric Saltzman's history class. Stefan was sitting up near the front next to Elena Gilbert's desk. They were sneaking looks at one another, something Bonnie didn't find amusing.

Bonnie stared at Tyler's text, which read _Meet Me In The Stairwell!_

Bonnie sighed, got up and told Mr. Saltzman she needed the bathroom pass. Saltzman, who's eyes seemed to be on Stefan and Elena, absently opened up his desk drawer, handed her the pass, then went back to watching 'Stelena'.

Bonnie sighed again as she headed down a hallway, pushed open a door and was grabbed by Tyler! He pressed her against the wall and began kissing her, his lips demanding a response that Bonnie was still too angry to give. Finally, Tyler pulled his mouth from hers.

"Come on, Bonnie! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?"

Bonnie lurched away from him!

"I'm sure you are! Now that Vicki is in the loony bin!"

"Matt thinks you did something to her."

"Uh, did the doctors say I did something to her?"

"No. It looks as if it was some bad weed."

"Okay then! Defend me to your friend. And Matt had better watch his mouth! He's too stupid to pass half his classes this year without my 'help'. Now if that's all..."

"No, Bonnie, that is not all! I know you're not mad about Vicki, so much as what I asked of you..."

"You didn't ask, Tyler! You tried to turn into an animal while you were with me. I could've been killed!"

"I would've never let it get that far!" Tyler protested. "And I did try with Vicki, yes, but it didn't happen."

"How stupid do you think I am?! You didn't try and fuck Vicki on the full moon! But you did me! I should've dumped you the moment I found out what you were." Bonnie sniffed.

"You should've dumped me?! What about you?"

"What about me? I'm practically a cute fairy in the mystical universe compared to you!" Bonnie snapped. "Now get out of my way!"

But something feral and primal possessed Tyler at the moment. He seized Bonnie by the waist and kept his hands firmly planted there.

"I did what I did, because I want it understood between us that you are mine. I miss you, Bon. I miss being inside of you. I want you all of the time and I can't eat or sleep..."

"Well," Bonnie conceded, pleased to hear such talk, "that **IS** too bad."

"So bad that we can go down in the basement right now?" Tyler half begged.

"I'm in Saltzman's history class and I'm supposed to be in the bathroom. I can't go down in the basement for a quickie with you."

"But you want to?" Tyler asked knowingly.

"Well...I suppose maybe...but this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"What will it take to get you to forgive me?" Tyler whispered and began kissing her neck.

"I don't want you looking Vicki Donovan's way, ever again." Bonnie whispered back.

"Done." Tyler answered, pulling his lips from her neck and grabbing her hand! He yanked Bonnie down two flights of stairs until they got to a store room with a furnace in it. Tyler dropped his pants, and sat down in a chair. He then reached under Bonnie's skirt, ripped off her underwear as she slowly began the process of seating herself on his manhood, that thrusted straight up in that dusty room.

Bonnie's very touch, ignited Tyler's already inflamed passions and he growled, his hands locking onto her hips and forced her down onto him!

The quick penetration was almost painful and Bonnie squeaked, now doubting that this was a good idea at all! But he was inside of her now, and Bonnie threw away her doubts and quickly found a rhythm that Tyler matched, his fingers digging into her buttocks and then...

The door to the room was suddenly flung open, and Bonnie and Tyler soon found themselves staring at Alaric Saltzman.

Uh. Oh. Bonnie thought.

* * *

Caroline gasped as she read the Gossip Girl blast about Witch Bitch and Wolf Boy being found in the basement of the highschool having sex! And Bonnie with all of her prostetations about hating Tyler...

**SHE** was in charge of the minions when Bonnie could not be around, and that's why she told them to make themselves scarce, when she saw her mother, Sheriff Forbes, walking into the school. Caroline had no doubts whatsoever, that Bonnie had been behind what happened to Vicki. And now the druggie whore must of come out of her catatonia to somehow point the finger at Bonnie!

Liz Forbes saw her daughter in the hallway and walked up to her.

"Caroline? Listen, I'm looking for Bonnie and those girls you two treat like dirt."

"I don't know what you mean, Mom?"

"Two of the girls were at our house this morning, making your bed before school, since you forgot to."

"Still don't know what you mean." Caroline yawned. "I have to get to class."

"Caroline, I just don't want you to get into any trouble. Now do you know where any of those girls are? Or Bonnie?"

"I don't know, Mom. Why are you investigating something a druggie says?"

"Well that Gossip Girl site seems to think there could be something to it." Liz countered.

"Well of course she does, Mom, because she's a **GOSSIPER**! God, Mom! How do you ever solve crimes?"

"Watch yourself, young lady. I'll see you at home. Oh and I will find Bonnie Bennett, Cassie Blake, Faye Chamberlain, Diana Meade and Melissa Glaser, myself."

"Well, good luck." Caroline said airily, walking off. But she soon disappeared into a stairwell and texted Bonnie.

_CALL ME_!

* * *

"I can't even look at you!" Abby snapped, pulling the car into the circular drive.

"Mom, Tyler tricked me down there." Bonnie protested.

Abby gave her daughter a knowing look.

"That may work on your father, but I know better."

"I don't see why you have to tell Daddy anything!" Bonnie griped as they got out of the car and headed for the house.

"Bonnie, the news is on that damned Gossip Girl site! I should be glad there isn't a picture! Plus both Tyler and you were suspended for a week."

"No thanks to Saltzman! This is his fault! If he hadn't been so nosy..."

"If you hadn't lied about why you were leaving class, none of this would've happened. Wait until your grandmother hears about this! I'll never hear the end of it!" Abby moaned, as she opened the door, then stopped short.

Zach was home and he was talking to someone. Abby walked into the front room, followed by Bonnie.

Zach saw them and cleared his throat. Bonnie noticed that he clearly looked unhappy. Her eyes went from him to the dark haired guy that he was talking to.

"Abby, this is Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother. He's here to stay as well." Zach said, almost glumly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie, go to your room." Abby said in a strange tone of voice. Bonnie was actually more than happy to. She had picked up **SOMETHING** from this Damon guy, that she just didn't like. Hopefully he wouldn't be staying long.

"Now, now," Damon said, "that wasn't very polite. I barely got to meet the little witch."

Abby gasped and Zach's jaw turned hard.

"Yes, yes," Damon said casually, "I know about Bonnie, I know about you, I know about the Lockwoods...it doesn't sound as if my uncle and you have been forthright with one another? That is no way to begin a relationship! And I resent you sending Bonnie away before I could get a good look at her. I suppose she's home for being naughty? At least that's what the Gossip Girl site said."

Abby turned and closed the double doors to the room, before moving to walk over to her husband.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"I could ask the same of you. Damon is claiming that Bonnie and you are descendants of a witch named Emily Bennett."

"And? Why would that concern you? Zach, what aren't you telling me?"

"This, dear." Damon said and bared his fangs! Abby screamed and Zach wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, Damon **AND** Stefan are vampires. This house is really theirs so..."

"Then **WE** need to move out!" Abby said firmly. Damon retracted his fangs and walked over to the bar for a drink.

"That would not be very nice. Or wise. We need to look like one happy family. Which is why we have to deal with Bonnie and Wolf Boy. That can't be allowed to continue. It wouldn't be good for the family." Damon purred.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Stefan walked in. He had sensed his brother's presence in town and was just confirming that his intuition was right.

"Damon." was all he said.

"Brother." was all Damon replied. Stefan looked at Zach and Abby.

"Uncle Zach, Abby, I need to speak to my brother alone."

Zach nodded and pulled on Abby's hand. Soon, they had the room to themselves.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"How many times do you plan to go to highschool?"

"Okay," Stefan said, folding his arms, "let's try this again: why are you here?"

"I need a witch to do something for me, okay? You know, I've been following you. That Gilbert girl looks alot like Katherine."

"I'm just making sure she's not." was Stefan's reply.

"Before you date her? Oh and I know she's not. But she's cute." Damon said.

Stefan raised a brow. What was that crack about 'he knew she wasn't'. What was going on with him?

"Okay, be cryptic. But you can't stay here." Stefan told him.

"Uh, hello, I think I can!"

"Look, the family is in the midst of a lot of turmoil."

"I know! Who is this Gossip Girl chick anyway? Is she a copycat of the New York one?"

"Apparently." Stefan sighed.

"Well whomever she is, she's good."

"Is she?" Stefan questioned. "Because I think it's interesting that Bonnie is referred to as a witch and Tyler a wolf. Bonnie doesn't exactly try and hide it but Tyler..."

"Your saying the blasts could get more specific? Meaning you could be mentioned as 'bloodsucker'?" Damon grinned. But Stefan didn't find any of this amusing.

"You remember what happened here, the first time this town panicked. I don't want to see that happen again. This Gossip Girl thing could incite the same kind of panic that happened all of those years ago with us. And I'm not so sure that Elena Gilbert isn't the culprit."

Damon's eyes widened briefly, but he said nothing about that. Stefan took advantage of his silence to issue one more warning.

"I know you have a thing for witches. Bonnie is off limits, okay?"

"But it's okay for her to do Lockwood? A werewolf? I'm sorry but she could be killed. Do you want that?"

"What I want is to keep a low profile. I know she could get hurt. There have already been a few animal killings..."

"Oh that was me." Damon said dismissively. "I had to eat, you know."

"Damnit, Damon! I assumed it was Lockwood and told Zach as much."

"No harm ever comes out of framing a Lockwood for anything. Now, help me unpack. I need to move some of my blood into the basement. Someplace where the little witch and her mother will never find it. You're welcome to some or are you still..."

"I drink animal blood." Stefan said sourly.

"That's a disgrace, you know that, don't you?"

Stefan said nothing as he followed his brother outside to help him 'unpack'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie was lying on her bed, talking on her cellphone to Tyler.

"I don't even think this guy works! Maybe that's why Zach looked so upset."

"Okay, wait a minute," Tyler asked, " now why is Stefan here? Are his parents dead?"

"I guess so. I think Zach is the only one he can turn to."

"Okay but what about this Damon guy?"

"He looks a bit older. Like maybe a little younger than Mr. Saltzman. But Zach doesn't want him here. I don't understand why Damon can't take Stefan in wherever he lives?" Bonnie pondered aloud. "Oh well, never mind that. What are we going to do about Saltzman? I'm in all kinds of trouble no thanks to him!"

"I know! No thanks to that bastard, I'm on lockdown here. Though I plan to tell my father later on tonight, that I need to go for a run."

Richard Lockwood knew when his son had triggered the family curse. Tyler had run over some homeless man in a neighboring town and killed him. It was an accident, but a death was a death. Carol Lockwood knew nothing about any of this. But part of Tyler's affliction called for him to run as a human, just to keep down his wolf stress levels.

"Can you sneak out?" Tyler asked. "We'll break into Saltzman's house and see if we can find some dirt on him."

Bonnie nodded.

"I learned a new spell. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you." Tyler said.

"I love you too." Bonnie answered, smiling. For the first time since that whole Vicki travesty, Bonnie felt as if things were finally going her way.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Bonnie claimed she wasn't hungry, then used a spell that would let her teleport, leaving a clone of herself there. But the clone couldn't talk or anything, so she made sure she looked like she was in bed with the covers up and the lights out, before she made her way, via magic, to Alaric Saltzman's place.

Tyler was waiting outside. The lights were out. He grabbed her hand and they hurried up the porch. Tyler broke the lock, not caring if it was discovered and they both headed inside.

"I can't see a thing!" Bonnie whispered loudly.

"Can you use some magic to give us a little bit of light? I would've brought a flashlight but I was afraid we'd be seen." Tyler whispered back.

Like ET, a light appeared at the end of Bonnie's finger as they edged around the unfamiliar surroundings. The finally made their way to a den, where a desk sat with a lot of papers. Tyler picked up something that looked like a bow and arrow set.

"Oh this is damned cool!" Tyler said, looking the weaponry over. But Bonnie used her finger to look over some papers on the desk.

It was more like pictures.

"Tyler!" Bonnie hissed. "Look at this!"

Tyler put down the weapon and peered at the papers. There were pictures of Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler and Elena. It said Elena was a 'doppleganger', that Stefan and Damon were vampires that she was a witch and that Tyler was a werewolf.

Tyler looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Tyler.

Tyler spoke.

"This fuck is hunting us or something! And that damned weapon isn't just for wall decoration."

"Oh my God! You think he means to use it on us or something?" Bonnie squeaked.

"You weren't even gone long enough for Saltzman to become suspicious, Bonnie! He knew we'd be together! Hell, if he had had that weapon when he found us, he'd of probably offed us then!"

"But why? And how does he know about us? How?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler reached for her hand.

"Didn't you tell me that your grandmother drinks?"

"Just a little nip now and than. Oh come on! My Grams doesn't even know him!"

"Saltzman used to teach at the University of Virginia! Doesn't your Grams teach there?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said in a hollow voice, "but Grams doesn't know about you and what is this other crap? Stefan and Damon are vampires?"

"Which means you shouldn't be living in the same house with them!" Tyler groused. "I wonder if Zach knows?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"What are we going to do? I can't sit in this guy's class, knowing he wants to kill me!"

Headlights suddenly flooded the room! Tyler pulled Bonnie down out of sight as they listened for the sound of a car door slamming.

"He's back!" Tyler hissed. "We have to get out of here!"

Bonnie jumped up, panicking. She should have just used the spell she had used to get here in the first place! She could've just held onto Tyler and been back in her bedroom lickity split!

But Bonnie ran out of the den, pulling on Tyler, and was about to go out of a back door, when Alaric turned on a light and slammed his front door! He gaped at them!

"What the hell is this?! What are you two doing in my house?" he asked, squinting.

Tyler stepped forward, pushing Bonnie behind him.

"We should be asking you some questions, Saltzman!"

"It's 'Mr. Saltzman' to you, Tyler. And what are you talking about?"

Bonnie stepped out from behind Tyler.

"What is that stuff in your study? You're lying on all of us!"

Alaric's facial expression changed. It hardened.

"Let's not play any games, Bonnie. You come from a long line of witches. Lockwood, you've triggered a curse in your family and Stefan Salvatore is a vampire. You probably didn't know that, but you should be in your guard. If his brother Damon shows up, you should really be on your guard. He killed my wife."

Bonnie gasped! Tyler raised a brow and spoke.

"And? Stefan and Damon are the ones you have beefs with, not Bonnie and I. It was no accident you found us today, was it? Never mind. I know the answer. Now I want you to get us unsuspended."

"Oh how pray tell do I do that?" Alaric asked sarcastically.

"You fucking tell them you didn't see anything!" Tyler snapped. "That you were wrong! How would I know?! But get it done, Mr. Saltzman! My father is giving me crap about this whole thing and Bonnie's father is going to come down on her if you don't fix this."

Alaric smirked!

"There was no mistake. And even if you two weren't supernatural beings, I'd have still done the same thing to any teens I saw engaging in sexual relations on school grounds. Now get out! You should be so lucky I don't call the police."

"Come on!" Tyler snapped again, and pulled Bonnie out of the house. But as they went down the porch steps and began walking away, Bonnie stopped and turned back to the house. She stared at it hard...

Alaric Saltzman's house went up in flames!

"Jesus, Bonnie! What did you do?!" Tyler screamed and dragged Bonnie back by the woods. They watched as Mr. Saltzman flung himself through a glass window! Tyler smirked at the sight, then turned her to face him.

"You did that to protect us," Tyler said, as his lips moved to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Bonnie moaned and responded with a need she didn't know she had for him. Soon their clothes were being discarded and they ignored Mr. Saltzman's attempts to go back into the inferno, to save precious items. He was screaming now...something...not that Tyler or Bonnie paid him any mind, as they were now naked. Tyler fell upon Bonnie, his organ surging into her body triumphantly.

Bonnie matched his cries and thrusts, which were deep and imprinting. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as their bodied undulated in a seamless rhythm.

Damon Salvatore was recording the whole thing, with his phone, from his spot behind a tree in the woods. Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Bonnie, he thought. First she burns down Saltzman's house, then engages in a bestial copulation on the edge of Saltzman's property!

He planned to use this little video to get Bonnie to do a few things for him. And if she didn't, this little recording would go out and probably neither Richard Lockwood or Rudy Hopkins would win that mayoral election.

Damon sincerely hoped there was a third party candidate.

At one point, Bonnie screamed as Tyler's passion poured into her. Damon smiled. She would scream louder when she was with him. And Damon planned on making sure that that event took place sooner, rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bonnie felt better than she had in weeks. Ever since her break up with Tyler. Last night had been wonderful...even though they burned down Mr. Saltzman's house.

She appraised herself in the standing mirror. She was wearing a dark blue bikini. Bonnie planned on asking her mother and Zach if Tyler could come over and lay by the pool with her.

Actually, she planned on having Tyler over **THEN** asking for permission. Bonnie would tell them that they were going to study or something. Her phone rang just then and Bonnie carefully peered at the Caller ID. It was Tyler, thank God! Her father had called twice!

"Hello?"

"Hey you! I'm on the road and headed over. Are you sure your mom and Zach are going to be okay with this?"

"Why shouldn't they? It's not like our grades are bad or anything. We can not go to school for one stupid week and still become seniors. Is there any news from you-know-who?"

"Not a peep. My father said at breakfast that there was suspicion that Mr. Saltzman burned down his own house for insurance money. But so far, Saltzman hasn't said anything about us. Not that he can. No one is going to believe we did it."

"Well hurry over." Bonnie urged him. "I'll get everything set up."

"See you then." Tyler said and hung up. Bonnie pulled her cover up snugly around herself then left her bedroom. She hurried down the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room and...

She stopped short at seeing Stefan and Damon. Bonnie had almost forgot about **THEM**. Stefan looked up.

"Hey, Bonnie! Did you see the Gossip Girl blast about Mr. Saltzman's house?" Stefan asked. As usual, he seemed to be eating very little. Now Bonnie knew why except...both of these guys had been out in the sun! And she knew for a fact that vampires couldn't survive in sunlight. Maybe Mr. Saltzman was wrong about these two.

"I heard." Bonnie said, eyeing Damon. He was sitting in the chair she usually sat in. She sighed and pulled up a chair next to him.

"The authorities think he burned down his own house," Zach said, reading the paper, "Bonnie, Stefan, does he seem like the type of guy that would do such a thing?"

Stefan shrugged as he nibbled on a piece of bacon. Bonnie sensed that he was pretending to like it.

"I don't know. I mean he's just a teacher."

"A teacher without a house." Damon butt in, now looking over at Bonnie. "I didn't realize the dress code was so lax at your school, Stefan."

Abby suddenly noticed Bonnie's apparel.

"What are you wearing?"

"I was thinking that Tyler and I could study by the pool."

"He's not coming over here, Bonnie," Zach said stoutly, "he's part of the reason you were suspended."

"Oh come on, Zach! We will be studying! Nothing else is going to happen. Besides, you do want me to stay caught up, don't you? Stefan can bring home some of my assignments from school, right Stefan?"

Stefan nodded, but Bonnie seemed to be missing the point...

And Abby made it.

"The point of this suspension is not for you to be laying around by the pool with your boyfriend. Now if you've already told Tyler he could come over, you get on that phone and tell him to turn around and go home. I can't see what Richard and Carol would be thinking, letting him come over here." Abby groused.

"Tyler's parents trust him! God, you'd think Tyler was coming over to get me pregnant or something!"

Stefan choked on his bacon! Zach pulled his paper up high and Damon-made things worse.

"I agree with you, Abby. I mean without proper supervision, anything could happen if these two lovebirds are left alone." Damon said, eating his bacon a little more heartily.

Bonnie gaped at him!

She then spoke-to Zach.

"Zach, uh, who is this again? And is he planning on looking for work today or paying any rent for staying here?"

Stefan slyly grinned! Damon did too, looking right at Bonnie.

"Oh Bonnie! I don't have to 'look for work' because this house is just as much mine as it 'Uncle Zach's'. And because of this, I don't want to be party to two underage kids screwing like rabbits in this house!"

Bonnie jumped up and threw her breakfast on Damon! Stefan jumped up and got in between the two of them!

"Okay, calm down! Damon, can I see you outside? I'm getting ready to head off to school, so..."

"Fine!" Damon snapped, glaring at Bonnie, who held his gaze contemptuously until the brothers left the room. She then turned and pounced on Zach and Abby!

"Please? Please?"

Abby looked at Zach, then at Bonnie.

"Fine, Bonnie. But you will call your father, this instant, in front of Zach and myself. He wants to talk to you about what happened and I know you've been avoiding his calls." Abby said stoutly.

Meanwhile, Damon was out by Stefan's car. Stefan eyed his older brother.

"What the hell is going on with you? I thought you said you needed Bonnie to do a spell or something for you? Is this how you plan on getting her to do it?"

"No," Damon smirked and pulled out his phone, "feast your eyes on this!"

Stefan took the phone and tapped on the 'PLAY' prompt on the video. He then frowned. A house was on fire and a couple was screwing near the edge of the property. They were busy having sex instead of calling the fire department?

"What is this?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Isn't it obvious? Bonnie and Lockwood Jr. burned down Saltzman's house, then decided to have sex in the woods after."

Stefan's brow furrowed. He then handed the phone back to Damon.

"Maybe. When did you actually hit 'record'? I see fire and I see a couple in the firelight going at it, but you can't really see anything."

"Don't give me that! It's clear as day that it's Bonnie and Tyler!" Damon protested.

"To you because you were there. But that video tells a different story. And I wouldn't try holding that over Bonnie's head. That girl is a piece of work."

"I can handle one teenage witch. Now be off, brother, to learn and inspire."

"Hmmm, yes. Just be careful around here, okay?" Stefan warned Damon. Damon didn't respond, so Stefan got into his car and drove off. He had a bad feeling when he came home, he would hear about **SOMETHING** unpleasant taking place today.

Meanwhile, Damon turned and went inside the house. He had just decided that Bonnie and Tyler would be needing a pool chaperone on this fine day. And he was it.

* * *

Bonnie had excused herself from the dining room, and was now talking to her father, alone on her phone in the foyer.

"I don't understand how you could do something like that, Bonnie? And on school grounds? You know how important this election is to Kelly and I." Rudy told his daughter.

"I know, Daddy! But I've been framed! That was not me with Tyler Lockwood and I'm hurt that Mom won't believe me." Bonnie lied.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't you'?"

"I mean racism, Daddy! Pure and simple. Tyler was with some other Black girl, Mr. Saltzman comes down and assumes it was me, since I used the bathroom pass...anyway, I come back from the bathroom and he's running around telling everyone that I was with Tyler in some scuzzy store room!"

"Well this should be simple enough to clear up," Rudy was saying in a skeptical tone, "after all, Principal Grovewood knows what the young lady looked like, doesn't he? And didn't a custodian see Tyler and this young woman..."

"Okay, okay! It was me! Sorry for lying just now! I don't know what got into me. What can I do to make this right?" Bonnie asked.

"Besides never do it again? Alright, I want you to come to some campaign events with Kelly, Matt, Vicki and I."

"Oh. I thought Vicki was in the psycho ward?" Bonnie asked casually.

"Well I think I can get around that too. I plan to tell people Vicki innocently ate a spiked brownie. The event is this weekend. I hope I can really count on you." Rudy said.

"You can, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. See you this weekend?"

"Of course!" Bonnie said, relieved to have gotten off so lightly. She then hung up and stared at her phone. All she had had to do was eat a little crow, and her afternoon with Tyler Lockwood was assured.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach and Abby had left the house, Stefan was at school and that moocher Damon was out of Bonnie's sight! She hummed as she put some snacks on a tray, then ran through three rooms to answer the doorbell! As soon as she saw Tyler standing on the other side of the door, she jumped into his arms!

Tyler carried her into the house, kicking the door closed behind him!

"**THAT** is some welcome!"

"Oh Tyler! I'm so glad to see you! This day almost didn't take place." Bonnie said as Tyler set her down, and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I mean, that Stefan's unemployed brother tried to ruin our day! The creep is around here somewhere I'm sure." Bonnie snipped.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell does he care what we do?"

"He's a douche, Tyler. You should see him. Anyway, I was watching him and Stefan today. I think Mr. Saltzman could be wrong. Stefan and Damon can withstand the sun. They can't be vamps."

"Well let's not think about them!" Tyler exclaimed, as they picked up the tray, left the kitchen and headed out a side door towards the pool and...

Tyler slowly set the tray down on a table. Bonnie's mouth dropped open.

Damon was lying on a chaise, butt naked, with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed! They fluttered open and he looked around and focused on Bonnie and Tyler!

"Hey you two!" Damon called out and stood up, not even bothering to cover himself! He walked over and stuck his hand out to Tyler.

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"No, what you are is naked, dude!" Tyler exclaimed, refusing to touch Damon's hand. But he had to agree with Bonnie. The man was sprawled out in the sun here! There was no way he was a vampire.

"Go and put some clothes on! I mean it! We're not going to use the pool if you're going to be like that!" Bonnie sniffed.

"Well then, I guess you won't be using the pool, because I'm not putting on anything. Being naked is one of the most natural things to be in this world. Don't you think, Tyler? After all, you both were pretty naked last night, when you burned down Saltzman's house." Damon said off handedly.

Tyler moved so that he was standing in front of Bonnie.

"What is this, dude? A shakedown for money?" he asked. Bonnie eyed Damon.

"You know, you are good looking enough to do porn. You certainly don't need to blackmail two teenagers on an allowance." Bonnie told him.

Damon and Tyler looked at one another, then at Bonnie, in response to the first part of her statement!

"Thank you for the compliment,** I THINK**!" Damon answered. "Now, can we get down to business."

"We have no business, vampire." Tyler retorted. Bonnie stepped back. They didn't know that for sure!

"Vampire? Yes, it did say that in that file on all of us, didn't it?" Damon replied. Bonnie's eyes widened!

"You're not denying it?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Damon said, taking out his cellphone. "Just like you're not going to deny this."

He handed Bonnie and Tyler the phone video and they watched. Tyler sighed with disgust.

Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know what that is."

Damon eyed her.

"Sure you don't, witchie. That's Wolf boy and you, screwing your heads off at the Saltzman fire."

"I was at home asleep last night." Bonnie retorted. Meanwhile, Tyler's cellphone rang He reluctantly left the argument to answer it, walking a few feet away.

Meanwhile, Damon's tone changed once Tyler stepped away.

"Now that teen wolf over there has left us, I'm going to tell **YOU** what the terms of my silence are. I want you to help me with a spell. I need a crypt of sorts opened and only a Bennett witch can do it. Are you up to it?"

"Go to hell! I'm not doing anything for you."

"So you just want me to e-mail this to your parents?"

"That's not me and it's not Tyler!" Bonnie lied.

"I'm a vampire, darling, so I just heard you lie to your father on the phone using that same, tired line. Do you really think he's going to believe that again?"

"If you'd overheard my phone call, then you'd know my father didn't believe me the first time I tried it." Bonnie challenged him.

"But somehow with your father's campaign going on, I don't think you can afford anymore trouble. Now, I want you to do that spell **AND** whatever it is you do, to make it look as if you're there when you aren't." Damon told her.

Bonnie raised a brow. Heh? Damon noted her confusion and elaborated.

"I know you left a version of yourself asleep in your room the other night, while Tyler and yourself burned down Alaric Saltzman's house, then had sex on his property to celebrate."

Bonnie blinked briefly, before answering.

"You came into my room last night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was concerned. You didn't come down for dinner and we weren't formally introduced." Damon purred.

"Uh, yeah. Well I don't get what **THAT** spell, and you, have to do with anything?"

Damon eyed Tyler, who's back was to them, then reached out to run a finger up and down the valley between Bonnie's breasts.

"I want you to do that spell every night from now on. You'll be spending your nights with me. And when Mama witch comes in to check on you, she'll see you're fast asleep. So now do you understand? I want a crypt spell and sex. Oh...and you'll have to break up with wolfie over there as well."

Bonnie smirked!

"You are one stupid man...vampire. Go ahead and e-mail that foggy video! Do you even know **HOW** to take proper video? Or better yet, announce it at dinner tonight, in person. See if I care!"

"You don't want to take me on, little witch. It would just be easier to give in."

"But not much fun, 'darling'. Rot in hell." Bonnie said, fluttering her eyelashes. She then turned to Tyler, who looked more and more upset as he spoke on the phone! He then hung up and grabbed Bonnie, pulling her away from Damon.

"Tyler? What is it?" Bonnie asked, upset at how upset he looked.

"Bonnie, that was Vicki. A couple of people remember seeing a few of your little witch minions, lurking around her locker. She thinks you put the weed in her locker and spiked it. Tell me that isn't true? I mean it's one thing to do that to someone else, but Vicki?"

Bonnie looked him up and down.

"No, I didn't do it and none of my minions did either! But what if I had put out the order? What is Vicki to you?"

"She's our friend!"

"She's your 'special friend' according to that Gossip Girl video! She's not my friend anymore. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just tell me you didn't do it, Bonnie."

"Why don't you find someone else to swim with today? Go! Go coddle that druggie whore you messed up our relationship for!"

"Come on, Bonnie! That's not fair! I just need to know if you did anything! We're in enough trouble with Saltzman, okay? I need to be able to cover you."

"I can cover myself. Go home, Tyler." Bonnie said and jerked away from him. She then skulked back inside the house, leaving Tyler and Damon alone. Damon moved to lay back down on the chaise.

"You blew it, Junior." Damon said airily, before closing his eyes again. Tyler's response to that was to kick Damon, and the chaise, into the pool! Tyler then turned to walk off but Damon used his vampire speed to fly out of the pool, tackle Tyler and drag him into the water! His intention was to drown him!

Damon dunked him, then brought his head up hard!

"You listen to me, Wolfie! I'm going to tell you, what I told Bonnie! I want her to do a spell for me! You tell her to do it, otherwise I'll send your parents a copy of that recording I took of the two of you the other night. And since you've been on video before, somehow I doubt this will make your folks especially happy."

Tyler coughed and sputtered so Damon dunked him again for good measure, waiting until he was damned near drowned, before he brought his head up, then pushed him to the shallow part of the pool! Damon walked up the steps and out of the water, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his middle.

"Now leave this house. Bonnie has homework to catch up on." Damon said in a bored tone, before padding off towards the house. Tyler managed to get ahold of himself and climb out of the pool. Stefan Salvatore's brother was as good as dead!

* * *

Bonnie stared forlornly out of her bedroom window, as she watched Tyler leave the estate. Vicki Donovan couldn't prove a thing! She was going to look for a spell now that would permanently zip that bitch's lips closed!

Or maybe she should find one that would do the same thing for her legs...

Bonnie continued to stare as Tyler got into his car and screeched off, then reached behind her to untie her bikini. She would take a long, hot bath and try and think what her next move was, since her and Tyler were 'unofficially' broken up again and...

Bonnie jumped, when she felt cool fingers already untying her bikini. It dropped to the floor, just as Damon Salvatore reached around her, and cupped her young breasts within his hands. He then kissed the back of her neck!

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Bonnie asked in between gritted teeth. Though, she would admit, Damon did know what he was doing, as he continued to expertly fondle her.

"You're a powerful witch, Bonnie. But you're not using your craft properly. I knew some of your ancestors. Emily Bennett would've never burned down someone's house for the hell of it." Damon whispered against her neck.

"Your point?" Bonnie asked, not stopping him, her gaze still looking out of the window.

"That if Tyler Lockwood had to choose between himself and you, you're going to lose, witchie. And I think you'll enjoy our new arrangement more than you might think."

"I'll think about it. Now take your hands off of me." Bonnie said in a low voice. Damon removed his hands from her breasts and Bonnie turned to face him.

"I'd hate to have your parents see that video." Damon reminded her.

"You don't even want to know what I'd hate to do, Damon." Bonnie replied.

"Just be ready for beddie, okay?" Damon smiled, then sauntered towards her door. He made a point of dropping his towel and walked out of her room, nude!

Bonnie stared at the towel, which now lay in a heap on the floor, then at the door. She then bent down and picked up her bikini top.

Bonnie ripped it.

Bonnie then picked up her phone and dialed her mother's phone! When Abby answered the phone, Bonnie was sobbing hysterically!

"Mom? Mom, come home! Come home quick! Damon tried to force himself on me...Mom...I locked the door to my room but I'm scared! Come quick!" Bonnie cried, while biting her lip to keep from laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Zach called Stefan at school, who managed to get home first! He found Damon reading a magazine in the front room. Damon raised a brow.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Damnit, Damon, where is Bonnie?"

"Bonnie? Upstairs, I guess. She could've snuck out. Why?"

Stefan grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off of the couch!

"Tell me you weren't stupid enough to do what you're being accused of doing! Tell me!"

Damon shoved Stefan off of him!

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

The front door burst open, and Abby ran up the stairs, while Zach walked into the front room and confronted them both!

"Stefan, you are welcome to stay. Damon, if you don't get the hell out of here now, there will be no place for you here that you won't find vervain! I'll spray the couches, your bedroom anything I have to with it." Zach warned.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on? Will one of you answer me?" Damon asked.

"We got a call from Bonnie, while we were at an estate sale," Zach said, "and Bonnie told Abby that you tried to rape her."

"Oh God! Come on, Zach! Do you really believe that?"

"Yes!" Zach snapped.

"Well I'm hurt to the core! Stefan, brother, tell me you don't believe that I'd have to force my very charming attentions on **ANY** woman? Tell me that please?"

Stefan hesitated, then spoke.

"Just leave town, Damon, okay? No one needs any trouble."

"The hell I will! I didn't do anything and that witch knows it!" Damon snapped.

"I'm going to have no choice but to call the Sheriff." Zach warned.

"And I'll have no choice but to snap your neck!" Damon warned. Stefan stepped in between the two men.

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere. Zach, why don't you see how Abby and Bonnie are."

Zach gave Damon a warning look, then left the room. Stefan slowly turned to face Damon.

"What is this? Huh? Bonnie isn't interested so you get rough with her?"

"Stefan, I showed Bonnie the video. I told her I wanted a spell and...well...some other things. Then next thing you know, she's trumping up a rape charge! I wouldn't do that, Stefan! Especially when I need Bonnie's help so badly."

"Okay. Let's say I believe you. Bonnie obviously felt threatened enough to make this accusation against you. Why?"

"Because she and Lockwood burned down someone's house! I have it on video and when I showed it to her, she freaked!" Damon lied.

Stefan pondered that. If what Damon was saying was true, and that was a big 'if' when Damon was involved, that meant that Bonnie and Tyler were the ones on that video. But still...from what he had seen, all Bonnie and Tyler could really be accused of was having sex during a fire. Damon didn't have any footage of those two setting the fire.

Then again, Bonnie was a witch. She wouldn't need gasoline and a match.

"Look," Stefan said, "it sounds like what's needed here is a truce. Why don't you let me run interference here, okay?"

"I'm **NOT** leaving." Damon said darkly.

"I get that. How about you tell me why? What's going on? Why don't you just find any old witch to do your spell?" Stefan asked. Damon eyed the doorway, then looked at his brother.

"I found out that when the townspeople took Katherine with the other vampires, they didn't die in that fire at Fells Church. There was a crypt...a vault so to speak, under the church. Emily performed a spell that protected the vampires from the fire. Katherine is still alive. I want her out of there."

Stefan's mouth dropped open!

"When did you find this out?"

"I ran into Anna, you know Pearl's daughter?"

"She's still around?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. And Pearl is in there as well! Anyway, Anna's been looking for different witches for years to try and get them out and none of them could. Finally, the last witch that failed, figured out that the original witch that performed the spell, or a descendant of hers, had to break it. I need Bonnie, her mother or her grandmother to do it. And I don't have any dirt on Mom and Grandma!" Damon huffed.

Stefan eyed the door as well before speaking.

"I don't think Abby has any powers. I don't quite know how or why, but I think she lost her magic. Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother, probably could do it. Bonnie could too but she seems unschooled. I mean you see what she's been doing around here. She uses her powers to serve her own needs and carelessly at that."

"I know," Damon agreed, "honestly, it's like she wants the same thing that happened to Emily, to happen to her! If this town realizes what she is..."

"I don't even think Bonnie knows that much about Emily or Mystic Falls history. And I doubt that would ever happen again." Stefan said. Damon raised a brow.

"You're the one so concerned about this Gossip Girl chick and the panic it could incite. If the existence of vampires in this town is revealed, finding out that there is a family of witches and werewolves to boot, isn't going to help things either." Damon told his brother.

* * *

Bonnie was a born actress, besides being a witch. She wiped her tears and looked at Zach and Abby.

"He just grabbed me! He tried to start trouble with Tyler and I had to make him leave so that he and Damon wouldn't get into a fight! And then that's when he tried to do what he did!" Bonnie wailed. "Mom, I can't stay here! I can't! Zach, make him go away! Make him go away!"

Zach looked at Abby, who stared back helplessly at her husband. She then nodded to Zach.

"Leave us, okay?"

Zach nodded and he hugged Bonnie, who was being held by Abby.

"It will be alright, Bonnie. Just listen to your mother, okay?"

Bonnie wiped her nose and nodded. Once Zach left the room, Bonnie sniffed again and looked at her mother.

"So Zach is going to make Damon leave?"

"Honey, Zach can't 'make' Damon do anything. And neither can I. But, I was thinking maybe you should stay with your Grams for awhile."

Bonnie lurched out of her mother's embrace! What was this crap?! She was practically raped(or so she claimed), she produces tears for effect and SHE is the one that has to leave? Plus Grams would be on her behind 24/7! She'd never be able to see Tyler or have any fun!

"I don't understand, Mom!"

"Bonnie, there are some things you need to know about our current living situation. You know that we're witches. I happen to know that Tyler is a werewolf and that you know about him as well."

Bonnie was about to act shocked, but thought better of it. Her mother continued on.

"Damon and Stefan are vampires. Stefan is civilized, but Damon is not. Zach is wearing vervain to keep Damon at bay."

"Ver what?"

"Vervain. It's a drug from a plant that repels vampires. Honey, my powers haven't worked in years. I can't protect you and you don't know how to protect yourself. You **HAVE** to go to your Grams."

Bonnie's mind was racing! She now felt kind of bad about this whole thing. Not about accusing Damon of sexual deviancy, of course. But it hit her that **SHE** was really the only protection her mother and Zach had against Damon or Stefan, if he decided to turn evil.

"Mom, I can't leave Zach and you here alone! I mean I may not know much, but in a pinch I could ward them both off. I just was unprepared...shocked really, and you know, I know so little about boys..." Bonnie sniffed.

Abby eyed her daughter! She wasn't **THAT** naive! But she let Bonnie finish her little act because in the end, she was right. Zach and herself were defenseless against Damon and God help them, Stefan, if they turned rabid. Abby was not about to involve her own mother in this either. And maybe, just maybe, Bonnie needed to learn on her own. Maybe she needed to let experience be her guide.

"Okay. You can stay, Bonnie, but I want you to really buckle down and study that grimoire. If Damon tries anything again..."

"I'll be ready, Mom, I promise." Bonnie sniffed.

* * *

Damon bitched later on in Stefan's bedroom!

"Look, I sipped blood in the basement, okay? I knew I wasn't welcome at dinner. But you get along with the little witch. Find out why no one suddenly has squat to say about a 'rape attempt'."

Before Stefan could answer, the door opened and Bonnie casually walked in, closed the door and hopped up on Stefan's bed.

"Hey, Stefan! Hey, Creep!"

Stefan raised a brow. Clearly, Bonnie wasn't scared of Damon.

"Bonnie," he said carefully, " do you really think you should be seen in here? After what you accused Damon of, someone might think it never happened."

"Oh, ha, ha, Stefan! Your jokes are almost as bad as your taste in women. I try and fix you up with my friend Caroline and the only person you can look at is Elena Gilbert?"

Stefan looked confused.

"Who's Caroline?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes!

"Never mind!" she sighed, now grinning at Damon. "Hey Vampire Rapist, are you going to cut the crap? Are you going to stop trying to feel me up?"

Stefan now gave Damon a hard stare, which he ignored. His eyes were on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, sweetie, what I was doing wasn't 'feeling you up'. That's the art of seduction. Something that you've never experienced because your only frame of reference when it comes to the art of **TRUE** lovemaking, is letting some beast boy jump on you and hump away." Damon answered, now fluttering his eyelashes.

Bonnie scowled and stood up.

"You listen to me: stay out of my way and I'll try not to cry rape again, okay?"

"Not good enough! I want you to do that spell for me."

"I'm not doing a spell and giving you sex, so you can forget that." Bonnie huffed. Stefan spoke.

"Damon? What's that last part about?"

"Nothing." Damon said in a hard tone. How dare this little bitch turn down his advances? All for some animal?

"Okay," Stefan replied, "I'm going to run interference. Bonnie, do the spell for him and Damon, once you get out of that crypt, what you want, **BOTH** of you will leave town. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon agreed. But Bonnie was lost. What did 'Both of you' mean?

It then hit Bonnie that whatever was in this crypt under the old Fell Church, was not a thing, but a person. But what kind of person would be locked in there...

"Is there some kind of vampire or something in there?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe."

"Then I'm definitely not doing it!"

"Bonnie!" Stefan sighed. "Just do it to get him out of here!"

"Nice talk, Stefan!" Damon complained. He then walked up to Bonnie.

"Do it and I don't have to harass your grandmother into doing it-or worse."

"Fine." Bonnie said, giving him the middle finger as she walked out of the room. "But if you go near my grandmother or anything else in my family, you'll be sorry you began freeloading here."

"I already am, believe me!" Damon purred and watched as Bonnie left Stefan's room, slamming the door behind her.

"You have no intention of keeping your word, do you?" Stefan asked quietly.

Damon's eyes were still on the closed door, and he dragged his eyes back to meet Stefan's.

"Oh I'll leave. But not before my favorite witch and I come to a better understanding of one another."

"Please tell me you mean emotionally?" Stefan asked weakly. Damon shook his head 'no' and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler Lockwood was not having a very good morning.

He had dropped into his chair at the breakfast table, suddenly, very aware that his parents were not just staring at him, but they were glaring! He didn't even pick up his fork. He would just face the music now.

"Okay. What have I done now?" Tyler asked.

"You'll watch your mouth, young man!" Carol Lockwood snapped. "I don't know how you became the man you are! I can't deal with this Richard! You handle this!"

Carol scooted back her chair and huffed out of the dining room. Tyler sighed and looked at his father.

"What?"

"Well, stupid son of mine, did you, or did you not, tell Vicki Donovan that you were a werewolf?"

Tyler sensed a colossal chewing out and maybe a backhand, coming forth.

"Yeah, but that was just to get sex."

"Just to get sex, hey? Well the little piece of trash told doctors in the psych ward. They thought she was still crazy from the drugs. Then she told her dear step-father, who is my mayoral opponent. He's using this against me!" Richard snapped.

"I don't understand." Tyler said in a hollow tone.

"You don't understand?" Richard continued in a berating tone. "Your mother thinks you used that as a line for sex, yes. But Rudy Hopkins is saying that you're crazy! He's saying that **YOU** gave Vicki drugs that made her believe you were a werewolf because that's what you do-you drug girls and tell them you're a deadly animal, just so you can get them to sleep with you!"

And with those words, Tyler was hit with the morning newspaper! Tyler picked it up and looked at the front page.

**MAYOR'S HOME LIFE HAS BECOME FOCUS OF CAMPAIGN**

Tyler read a few sentences, but got the point. And it was pretty bad. Rudy Hopkins was not only saying that he had seduced Vicki with some line about being able to turn into a wolf, but that he might've actually taken this 'hoax' far enough to have committed a string of unexplained murders...

"Dad, this is bogus! You know that!" Tyler griped. Richard looked towards the doorway, then lowered his voice.

"We both know you don't remember anything after you've turned," Richard reminded him, "and there have been murders. I just assumed it was you."

"Oh Christ, Dad, even the ones that happened when moon wasn't full?"

"I don't know if you're turning at will or what!" Richard told his son. "I just know that Sheriff Forbes was here earlier, before you awoke, asking questions. I certainly hope Bonnie can cover for you."

"She will." Tyler said.

"Good. Now, you need to get packed."

Tyler blinked.

"Uh, why?"

"Because you're not going to school. You're going to Briarcliffe until this whole thing settles down." Richard told him.

Tyler blinked again.

He then spoke.

"Briarcliffe...the mental institution? That Briaricliffe?"

"Yes, Tyler! Now go and get packed!"

"Hell no, I won't!" Tyler snapped. "Why am I going there?!"

"Because we have to cover our bases..."

"Dad, it's going to look like I'm guilty!"

"You're just going for treatment. Telling girls that you're a werewolf isn't nice."

"Dad!"

"Get packed!" Richard ordered his son. Meanwhile, one of the maid's pulled a cellphone out of her apron pocket and sent the news of Tyler's nut house stay, to Gossip Girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly Donovan Hopkins, smiled as she read the morning paper. Vicki looked surly and Matt looked fearful.

Rudy was nodding as he spoke on his cell at the table. He then hung up.

"The story in the morning paper has caused Lockwood to drop in the polls."

"Did Sheriff Forbes pay Richard and Carol a visit?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, from what I understand. This would be like a gift from God for my campaign, if it didn't affect Bonnie so much. I need to talk to her so we can get our stories together."

Matt eyed his step-father.

"What 'story'?"

"That Bonnie barely knows him." Rudy replied. Vicki snorted!

"That's a lie!"

"Vicki!" Kelly said warningly. But Rudy looked at the both of them.

"I'm not blind, you know. Now suddenly I can't get Bonnie over here and the three of you used to be tight. Clearly this Lockwood boy has come between Bonnie and you, Vicki." Rudy noted.

Kelly glanced at her daughter, who reluctantly answered.

"Rudy, it wasn't my fault. I mean we all are friends and he told me one of his maids baked some brownies. We were in the woods eating them and then he tells me that story about being a werewolf and the drugs kicked in..."

"Young lady," Rudy interrupted, "that picture of young Mr. Lockwood and yourself, in the woods, appeared on Gossip Girl** BEFORE** your drug scare. Look, I just don't want anymore nonsense taking place, that could mess things up for this family. Bonnie will be with us this weekend. Patch things up with her, Vicki, am I making myself clear?"

Vicki nodded reluctantly. Matt gasped as he stared at the newest Gossip Girl Blast.

**WOLF BOY SENT TO THE NUTHOUSE**!

"What?" Kelly asked her son. Matt looked up and around.

"It says here on Gossip Girl that Tyler is being sent to Briarcliffe."

"The nuthouse?" Kelly and Vicki asked in unison. Rudy motioned for Matt to let him see his phone, and he stared at the headline. He certainly wasn't one to believe everything he read online. But...

"What is it?" Kelly asked her husband.

"If there is any truth to this, then Richard Lockwood is trying to cover his ass. It looks like Tyler is seeking help."

"Yeah, but you practically name him as a murderer, Rudy. The only help for that is prison." Kelly told him. Vicki and Matt glanced across the table at one another, before Matt spoke.

"Yeah but he's not** REALLY** an animal. So that would mean he's not responsible for the killings around here, right?" Matt asked no one in particular. Of course he knew his friend was actually a werewolf. But he didn't believe for two minutes, that Tyler had actually killed anyone!

Vicki answered him.

"I think what's happening, Matt, is that Rudy is saying that Tyler has taken his 'lie' a little too far and actually started killing people."

"Exactly!" Rudy huffed. "And now the little killer is being shunted away to some mental institution instead of facing the law."

Kelly was very mindful of the fact, that her kids did not want Tyler being talked about like that. Not even for a mayoral campaign. She would just have to remind Matt and Vicki, that they had never had it so good, since she married Rudy Hopkins. And they would have it even better, once Rudy became mayor of this town. People would be looking up to them, instead of looking down.

* * *

Sheriff Liz Forbes sat down next to her daughter, Caroline, at breakfast.

"I just came from seeing Mayor Lockwood. Tyler could be in some trouble."

Caroline, who had been looking at her phone, turned it so that her mother could see it. It was an update on a breaking blast on Gossip Girl.

**WOLF BOY CHECKS INTO BRIARCLIFFE!**

"Gossip Girl is like ten steps ahead of you, Mom." Caroline said blithely. Liz grabbed the phone from her daughter and stared at the blast. She then handed the phone back to Caroline. What did Richard Lockwood think he was doing, by shuttling Tyler off to a nuthouse? He still could be a killer. And he could kill in that hospital.

"Caroline, do you know anything about what Tyler told Vicki, about his being a werewolf?"

Caroline tilted her head.

"So this is all because of Vicki?"

"No."

"Then why did you mention her name, Mom?"

"Okay. Okay. Rudy Hopkins filed a complaint against Tyler, on his step-daughter's behalf. He's alleging that Tyler drugged Vicki and forced her to have sex with him, claiming he was a werewolf. There is also speculation that Tyler might've carried this facade far enough as to kill people and make it look like an animal did it."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Caroline asked snidely. "Especially that first part. Tyler 'drugging' Vicki and then getting her to have sex with him **BECAUSE** he said he was an animal? I mean most women would not want to have sex with a guy who was claiming to be some beast."

"The point is, Caroline," Liz continued, "I have to look into the possibility that Tyler may have killed. Did he ever say anything to you? Or maybe even Bonnie?"

"No and ask Bonnie." Caroline said, getting up out of her chair. "And it sounds like who you need to be talking to is Vicki Donovan. She's made up this story and got Tyler in trouble. And she did it because she's jealous of Bonnie. Look into that."

Caroline flounced out of the dining room, but her heart was beating a mile a minute! She was going to have a little talk with Matt, and tell him to tell his sister to keep her damned mouth shut!

* * *

Bonnie was pissed off beyond belief! She was still in bed reading the news about Tyler being shuttled off to the nuthouse and had not been able to get Tyler on the phone! Her father had called twice and she let it go to voicemail. Maybe Tyler's phone had been taken? They probably didn't let you have one in the loony bin.

Bonnie leaned over so that she could see under her bed, then pulled out the Bennett Witch grimoire. She hauled up onto her bed and began looking for a particular spell. Once she found it, Bonnie reached over on her night table and picked up her phone.

She called Cassie Blake. Cassie picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Bonnie." she said glumly.

Bonnie didn't like her less than enthusiastic tone, but she let it slide.

"I suppose you saw the latest Gossip Girl blast about poor Tyler."

"I heard his father put him in a mental hospital, yes." Cassie allowed.

"Well, I want Diana, Faye, Melissa and yourself, to get checked in at Briarcliffe as well."

"Uh, excuse me?" Cassie asked.

"You heard me! Tyler is cute and he could be molested or something! I need you all to watch out for him." Bonnie huffed.

"You don't get molested in mental hospitals! That's prison!"

"What did you say to me, minion?" Bonnie asked, now sitting up.

"Look, Bonnie, I don't mean to offend you. But one of the reasons we're willing to follow you and do as you say, is because you are a descendant of the most kick ass witch from around these parts! And you promised that you would let us photocopy some of Emily Bennett's spells out of the grimoire."

Bonnie rolled her eyes! Yes, she sort of remembered promising that...

"Oh alright! Just one of you get yourselves checked in and watch over Tyler, and I'll see about getting you all some photocopies."

"Okay. I'll talk to the others. Bye." Cassie said, hanging up. Meanwhile, Bonnie set down her phone and began turning pages wildly in the grimoire, until she found the spell she needed. She then sat up on the bed, cross legged, closed her eyes and began chanting an incantation...

Meanwhile, Tyler was in his room at Briaricliffe. It actually wasn't that bad and he didn't have to share it with anyone. It looked like a hotel suite. He was looking out of the window, when Bonnie's voice filled his head!

_BONNIE: Tyler? Tyler, can you hear me? Don't answer out loud! Answer me in your head._

_TYLER: Yeah I can hear you! Why I don't know!_

_BONNIE: It's a telepathic spell! We can still talk to one another while you're locked up. What happened?_

_TYLER: That fucking Vicki ran her mouth to your father! Dad thinks I killed some people around here on the last full moon! I tried to tell him that there were SOME murders that took place on nights when the moon was not full. But he didn't want to hear it._

_BONNIE: I still don't understand! What does my father and you being in a loony bin have to with one another?_

_TYLER: Your father is trying to say I have been telling people I'm a wolf, and am so into convincing people of it, that I've killed people!_

_BONNIE: Oh my God! Oh my God! I'll talk to Daddy! I'm seeing him this weekend!_

_TYLER: Bonnie he plans to win the election this way! You're not going to be able to change his mind!_

_BONNIE: Okay but if people think that you've killed people, then the police are going to get involved, aren't they?_

_TYLER: I think that's what my parents are afraid of. They're trying to make it seem as if I was crazy and didn't know what I was doing!_

_BONNIE: You know what? We have to prove that Vicki is nothing but a druggie liar!_

_TYLER: Yeah!_

_BONNIE: Oh and I'm sending the minions to watch over you in that place! There's no telling what could happen to you there._

_TYLER: I don't need girls to protect me!_

_BONNIE:They're witches, not girls! And you never know when you might need one...or four!_

_TYLER: I know I need a witch right now...can we do some sort of telepathic sex with this spell?_

_DAMON: Hi!_

_BONNIE: I don't know...who are you talking to?_

_TYLER: No one._

_BONNIE: You didn't just say 'hi'?_

_TYLER: No, but I did hear it..._

_DAMON: I'll look after Bonnie while you're locked up, Wolfie!_

_TYLER: Who the hell is that, Bonnie?_

Bonnie broke off the spell, jumped off of her bed and ran for her door! She whipped it open and ran down the hall until she got to Damon's room! She turned the knob and found it locked! Bonnie calmed down, then waved her hand over the lock. The knob turned on it's own and Bonnie rushed in, then slammed the door!

Damon was lying in bed, reading a Dickens book, naked. He smiled at her.

"Looks like you included me in the spell, witchie! Sorry!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You stay out of my telepathic conversations with Tyler! Are we clear?" Bonnie hissed.

Damon tossed aside 'Great Expectations' and sat up. His manhood stood straight up at attention! Bonnie walked over to a chair, saw a towel he had tossed aside, then threw it over his genitalia!

"Hmmmph!" Damon moaned painfully. Bonnie sat on the edge of his bed.

"Cut the crap, okay?"

"Bonnie, you did the spell wrong. Clearly. Otherwise your childish, teenie bopper love talk, would not be in my head."

"What would it take to get you to leave town?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. Damon whipped the towel off of his privates(his cock still stood at attention) and got up out of the bed.

"You're asking me to leave town?" Damon asked absently, as he sauntered over to his closet to look for clothing.

"Yes. I have an allowance. Take whatever is in there and leave. Better yet, let's go to this stupid crypt today, get whatever thing you want out of there, take my allowance and then leave." Bonnie said blithely.

Damon slowly turned away from the closet to smile at her.

"The vampire that I need to get out of there, isn't going to be able to just 'up and leave town' with me. She's going to need time to recover. After all, she's been without blood for hundreds of years."

"Do I look like I care? That's the deal, Damon. My allowance and help. And I mean you leave the moment you pull whomever this skank is, out of that crypt."

"Fine." Damon said, walking back over to her. He stuck out his hand.

"What?" Bonnie asked, looking him up and down.

"Let's shake on it. To seal the deal."

"Go to hell and stay out of my telepathic conversations!" Bonnie finished, walking away from him and leaving the room. She huffed back to her own room, before slamming the door.

Moments later, Stefan knocked. Bonnie called out 'come in'. Bonnie was just putting away the grimoire when she saw him.

"Hey, Stefan."

"I could hear that argument from the dining room. Luckily your mother and Uncle Zach could not."

"Oh." was all Bonnie said. She then turned away from Stefan and bent down to pull her grimoire from under her bed again. She had a special spell planned for Vicki that would require some of her hair. She would get it this weekend...

"Bonnie," Stefan said, "can I give you some advice?"

Bonnie heaved the grimoire on her bed, then turned to face Stefan.

"Of course."

"The meaner you are to Damon, the more turned on he gets."

Bonnie lifted a brow.

"I don't get you."

"Damon likes bitchy women."

Bonnie shrugged.

"Still don't understand. What does that have to do with me? Was that vampire skank that he wants out of the crypt, bitchy?"

"I'm saying, be kinder to him and he'll probably leave you alone." Stefan told her.

"Well once I do his spell he's leaving town. So I'm not going to worry about him anyway. Was that it?"

"No. Homecoming is coming up. I'm on the football team and from what I understand, I could end up being King."

"Oh," Bonnie smiled, "well good for you!"

"And if I am made King, I plan to ask Ele..."

"Caroline," Bonnie corrected, "to be your queen! Oh Stefan! I think that is so sweet! Caroline will love that! Now, was that it?"

Stefan cleared his throat.

"I see I'm going to have to be** VERY** clear here: I will be asking Elena Gilbert to be my queen. I'm also going to be bringing her by. I would really like for her to be made welcome."

"Oh. Well talk to your heathen brother. I'm not the one that's uncivilized. Is there anything else?"

Stefan sighed and handed her a folder.

"Those are your homework assignments. Have a good day." he said, leaving her room. Bonnie stared after him until he closed the door, then walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone! She texted Caroline.

_WE NEED TO MEET! YOUR HOMECOMING QUEEN CHANCES IN DANGER!_

* * *

Caroline skipped out of school and hightailed it over to the Salvatore estate! Unfortunately, Damon opened the door and Caroline fell in love!

Bonnie came upon Damon and Caroline talking in the drawing room. She could see by Caroline's demeanor, that she was totally into Damon. Bonnie sighed loudly, getting their attention. Caroline stood up.

"Hey, listen, thanks for the warning, but Elena can have Stefan. And the title. I'm good."

Damon smiled at Bonnie as well, before turning back to face Caroline.

"So how about that picnic in my bedroom? Why don't you go on up the stairs there and it is the first door..."

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie snapped. "Caroline, you need to get back to class! Damon, you need to rot in hell someplace, okay? And what do you mean 'Elena can have the title'? I thought you liked Stefan?"

Damon answered.

"Stefan likes Elena. I like Caroline. Caroline likes me. Your boyfriend is in a nuthouse. Now, if you don't mind, Caroline and I are going up to my room, for a special bedroom picnic. A naked one. I hope that won't offend you?"

Bonnie said nothing as Damon and Caroline sauntered off. They went up the stairs and disappeared. A few moments later, Damon came back down in a robe, headed towards the kitchen.

"Are you still here, witchie? Isn't there some homework you could be doing?"

Bonnie walked up to Damon.

"Did you do some hypnotic vampire BS to make her think she liked you?"

Damon grinned!

"I don't have to force any woman to 'like me' Bonnie. I have natural charm that you should have been able to see, the moment you met me."

Bonnie just stared at him and for the first time in a while, Damon was slightly unnerved.

"Look, I'm not forcing myself on your friend, okay? She's here of her own free will. Now if you will excuse me."

Damon walked off towards the kitchen. Bonnie turned and walked out of the door. She hurried to her car, got in and sped off. Her destination: Fells Church.

* * *

Someone else had been here already. Probably that damned Damon!

Bonnie had never seen this underground hole before or these stairs...and there was some kind of metal wall door at the bottom of the steps...

Bonnie put her ear to it. She could **HEAR** something inside. She pulled out her cellphone and texted Stefan.

_S__TEFAN, WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE VAMPIRE DAMON WANTED___?

Bonnie then waited. She played two games on her iPhone, thought about the spell she planned to perform on Vicki and how she was going to sneak into Briarcliffe to visit Tyler...

_KATHERINE PIERCE? WHY?_

_NO REASON! THANX!_

Bonnie then put her phone in her purse, set it down and chanted a spell. Wind whipped up and for a moment, she was a bit frightened! Jesus! Where did all that wind come from?

The door opened slightly, which was all Bonnie needed! She slid it open, pulled her phone out of her purse and used the flashlight on it!

The place reeked! And it was full of nasty looking corpses! Bonnie waved her head and uttered an incantation, that froze everyone in there except for 'Katherine Pierce'

All the corpses were still, save for one. A coughing one! Bonnie sighed with utter disgust, walked over to it, grabbed it by the hair and dragged it out of the crypt! She then wiped her hand on the wall, chanted a spell to re-seal the door, bringing on more wind but ultimately, sealing the door.

Bonnie then turned and looked at the decayed thing she brought out of the crypt.

"Can you walk?"

"Blood...blood..."

"No, I don't have any to spare. You'll just have to hold on for a bit until we get you home. I know someone that wants to see you. You might as well lean on me but you are going to **PAY** for ruining my clothes!" Bonnie sniffed. "And don't you even **THINK** of trying to bite me!"

* * *

Damon withdrew his steaming cock from Caroline's body, and pulled her legs over his shoulders before driving himself deep into her body again. Caroline moaned and thrashed as Damon continued his tireless thrusting.

It was interrupted first by a knock on his bedroom door.

Then the door flew open and Bonnie dragged in some...some thing and dumped it on the floor!

"Okay. There's your vampire whore. Now get off of my friend!" Bonnie snapped. She then opened her purse, pulled out a check and rested it on the corpse.

"That's $1500. Take the check, which is good, this thing, which is Katherine Pierce and leave my life! Caroline, go and shower, then meet me downstairs. We have things to discuss of **REAL** importance."

And with those words, Bonnie flounced out of the room! Caroline didn't understand what the hell was happening! Damon jumped off of her and ran to the corpse!

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Damon yelled, then jumped up and ran to his phone! He texted Stefan!

_CUT CLASS OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO! BONNIE FREED KATHERINE AND SHE IS HERE!_

Damon ignored Caroline's questions as he used his vampire speed to run, stark naked, to the basement and bring up as many blood bags as he could carry! Caroline edged around the thing on the ground and ran to Bonnie's room to take a shower.

Bonnie was turning the pages of a magazine in the front room, when Stefan whipped into the house! He saw Bonnie, hurried over to her and pulled her up, gripping her upper arms!

"Jesus, Bonnie! What have you done? Where are the other vampires?"

"Let go of me! I left those other things in there and only pulled Damon's girlfriend out of there! You know I came home to find him fucking my best friend, who he had compelled to have sex with him! I gave him $1500 dollars and I want your brother and that thing, gone from this town! They've caused enough trouble around here, Stefan!"

Stefan said nothing and let go of her. He then ran upstairs. He passed Caroline and gave her a fleeting, pitying glance, before hurrying towards Damon's room. Caroline walked down the stairs, over to Bonnie, then slapped her!

"Oh my God! What was that for?!" Bonnie screeched.

"I was not forced to do anything. I liked him. He doesn't like me now because you went and dug up some old girlfriend of his! How could you do that to me, Bonnie?"

"He's a vampire, Caroline and so is Stefan. And so is that thing. And I'd visit a doctor if I were you. You could've caught something from him."

"But you might not have from sleeping with a werewolf?"

Bonnie eyed her. Caroline really **WAS** mad!

"Okay, Caro. I'm sorry for messing things up. I thought you wanted to be Homecoming Queen."

"I said I didn't anymore! Damon is totally hot! And he was totally into me until you did what you did!"

"Caroline, he was using you. And what I did was going to happen eventually. He asked me to pull her out of there."

"But that was before he met me."

Bonnie folded her arms.

"So what are you telling me, exactly? Is it over between Matt and you?"

"No!"

"Okay then. So you have a boyfriend. What are you bitching at me for?" Bonnie asked tiredly, as she pulled out her phone. There was another Gossip Girl tweet.

_FAYE CHAMBERLAIN CHECKS INTO BRIARCLIFFE AS WELL! IMAGINE THAT!_

Bonnie smiled. Finally, things were going her way!


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan was helping Katherine drink some of the blood, but it was slow going. She was still very weak. He looked at Damon.

"Zach and Abby are going to have a fit when they find out."

"There's a spare room in the attic. I'll take her up there." Damon said.

"Did you tell Bonnie to do this on her own? You should've at least went with her." Stefan scolded.

"I didn't 'tell' her to do anything! I told her I needed that crypt opened. I thought it was understood, that she needed to await further instructions from me. Apparently, she must've missed that part." Damon said coldly.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Just get her well and leave, Damon."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Bonnie paid you!"

Damon ripped up her check in front of Stefan!

"I think you need to get to that crypt and find out if the little witch actually did close that door properly. Otherwise this town is in for a big problem."

Stefan nodded, gave Katherine a fleeting glance, before leaving Damon's room. Damon picked Katherine up, carrying her blood bags as well and headed for the attic bedroom. Once he was done settling her in, he went to look for Bonnie.

Bonnie was hurrying down the stairs, clearly headed someplace. Damon used his vampire speed to block her departure!

"Out of my way!"

Damon took a deep breath before speaking.

"I suppose you think what you did was cute?"

"I think I did what I had to do. And why aren't you packed?"

"I ripped up your check. It was quite a bit short. And we never agreed to a total."

"Oh God! Look, my mother and Zach can't find that thing here!"

"That 'thing' is named Katherine and she's in an attic bedroom. Zach and your mother will never be the wiser."

"Yeah, okay, so get out of my way." Bonnie said in a bored tone.

"You're suspended."

"I'm going to see Tyler."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

Bonnie waved her hand and Damon went flying into a side room! Bonnie rolled her eyes, walked towards the door, opened it and left. She hoped like hell Damon kept that vampire girl quiet! Her mother and Zach would kill her if they knew a third vampire was in the house!

* * *

Bonnie walked into Briarcliffe holding flowers. She told them she was there to see Faye Chamberlain. She knew Tyler would be denied visitors.

Once she was alone with Faye, Bonnie gave her the flowers. Among them was an envelope. Faye opened it and found folded, photocopied pages from the grimoire!

"Oh my God! Thanks, Bonnie!"

"Yeah, which room is Tyler in? Oh and by the way, use some of those spells to get yourself out of here if need be." Bonnie told her. Faye nodded, then looked around. She would need a place to hide these...

"There's an invisibility spell among those pages. Make the pages invisible so you don't have to worry about hiding them. Now where is Tyler?"

"He's in a different wing. The **VERY RICH** wing! You'll know it because those patients get butlers." Faye confided.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie asked, a little shocked.

Faye nodded. Bonnie shrugged.

"I'll find it. Enjoy." Bonnie said, giving her minion a little wave as she eased from the room in search of Tyler's wing. She really wanted to open up her telepathic communication spell, but since Damon somehow got onto the 'frequency', she didn't think that would be a good idea."

Soon, Bonnie turned down a hallway and sensed she was in the right area. There was practically NO security whatsoever, and she passed two orderlies, that didn't even bother to question why she was there! Bonnie looked around. Damon was probably busy with Katherine, so maybe if she just asked Tyler quickly, what room he was in...

_BONNIE: Tyler? Tyler, can you hear me?_

Bonnie got nothing but the feel of pain and despair! And it was coming from behind a certain door! Bonnie looked around, waved her hand and the door came open. She hurried in and closed it.

Tyler was lying naked on the floor! He was very hairy, as if he had been about to change! What the hell was going on? It wasn't even a full moon or night yet!

Bonnie hurried over to him, kneeling down on the floor! Tyler looked up at her and she cradled his head in her lap.

"Tyler? Tyler, what's going on?"

"I think my father is having someone drug me! He has this whole thing set-up, claiming the pills would be placebos but something is wrong!" he groaned. His teeth looked semi-sharp as well.

"Tyler, I'm going to get you out of here! You can't stay here!"

"I need you, Bonnie. I can change at will now..."

"Uh, I don't think this is the right time for **THAT**!" Bonnie huffed. "And I can't believe that's all you have on your mind now! You're half changing into something and your mind is in the gutter!"

Bonnie stood up and walked over to his fireplace. She pulled out her phone and began texting Faye.

_BREAK OUT OF HERE OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO. TYLER WILL BE FINE._

Bonnie turned to stare at Tyler and saw that he was standing up right, and looking better-meaning normal. She sighed with relief and walked over to him.

"Thank God! You don't take anymore of those placebos, okay?"

"I won't if you keep Salvatore out of our heads. I am going to have to kill him, Bonnie, you know that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes!

"You won't be able to! He's a vampire. Plus he's leaving town. I've arranged it."

"Really?" Tyler asked, touching a tendril of her hair.

"Yes, really, Tyler. We have got to get you out of this trouble that has you in here. And I've come up with a way. But Vicki will have to take the fall. Can you live with that?"

"I can't live without you." Tyler said, his lips closing hungrily over Bonnie's. Bonnie's purse and phone dropped, as she returned his fervent kisses, and helped him quickly shed her clothing.

* * *

Stefan looked around and saw nothing that indicated that the crypt wasn't re-sealed. He put his ear to the door. He could ear breathing. How had Bonnie just gotten Katherine out?

He was about to text Damon, when none other than Sheriff Liz Forbes, appeared on the stairs. She descended them and peered at him.

"You're Stefan Salvatore, right? Zach's nephew?"

"Yes, that's right." Stefan answered calmly.

Liz looked around, then focused on Stefan.

"I had no idea this little 'hole' existed? What is this? A new place for the local teens to hang out?"

"Uh, I guess. I was supposed to meet someone here."

"Not my daughter, I hope. She's done nothing but talk about you non-stop. I was beginning to think that what she was going through was an unrequited crush." Liz said blithely.

"Caroline and I are just friends." Stefan lied.

"Of course you are, since Caroline's boyfriend is Matt Donovan and you're seeing Elena Gilbert, right?"

"Yes." Stefan said in a tight voice.

Liz said nothing for a moment, then spoke.

"Well, Stefan, you'd better get going. It's actually getting dark. I think you've been stood up."

Stefan nodded, then eased by her to hurry up the steps. Liz took out a flashlight and focused it on that door. Damn! The council would have to hear about this.

* * *

Bonnie screamed as both her hands clutched the fireplace mantle! Tyler, unable to control his animal lust had half changed while inside of Bonnie!

Tyler's hairy arms were wrapped around Bonnie and she could feel the chest hairs that had never been there before, scratching her back! His mouth was nibbling on her ears as his semi-bestial organ found it's way inside of her, it's heat increasing as it plunged into her depths. Bonnie wanted to yell and scream at Tyler for allowing this to happen, for tricking her into this unsavory, animalistic act.

But instead, some sort of primal instinct took over and Bonnie began moving up and down on Tyler's thick shaft, impaling herself over and over again. Standing behind her, Tyler began matching her rhythm, while moving one of his now clawed hands up towards her breasts, cupping one of them. Bonnie's body reacted to this different type of lovemaking. Her pleasure was mounting intensely and she wondered if she could even bear it!

But she did, as they both exploded in a ravaging rapture, that made Bonnie arch her body back against Tyler's, until they were both still. Tyler's mouth moved to her neck and once Bonnie's mind cleared, she disentangled herself from him!

Bonnie began looking for her clothing. Tyler slowly began to look normal again.

"Bonnie, don't be mad! This only happens with you! Vicki couldn't even bring it out of me..."

Bonnie turned and slapped him!

"There was no placebo, was there? You fucked Vicki in the woods, knowing you could change at will! So for all I know, you did kill those people!"

Tyler, took his hand away from the spot where Bonnie had slapped him and answered her.

"I didn't kill anyone. And yes, I was hoping to turn in that school store room with you..."

"Oh God!" Bonnie sighed and finished putting on her underwear and skirt. Tyler grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around!

"You are going to have to accept that this part of me, comes out when I'm with you."

Bonnie pulled out of his grip.

"Tyler, tonight was..."

"Better than it's ever been." he said knowingly.

"Yes but...I'm sorry, it scares me! I have no control. And if you became a full fledged beast, I could be ripped to shreds or something. We're going to have to..."

"We're going to have to what?" Tyler asked.

"I think we should stop seeing one another for awhile."

"No."

"I just need time..."

"No. I'm not letting you run from what we have. You'll just have to get used to it."

Bonnie raised a brow.

"I don't 'have' to get used to anything, Tyler Lockwood. I'm leaving."

"Bonnie, if you end things I swear to God, I will tell anyone who will listen, about Saltzman's house. Are we clear?"

Bonnie looked at him and soon, Tyler's head erupted in blinding pain! He screamed and dropped down to his knees. Bonnie stood over him.

"When I do come back, you'd better have an apology for me." Bonnie said thinly, before walking past him and towards the door. She stared at him, suddenly releasing him from his pain, before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

Bonnie's mood was most foul, as she sped down the lone road that would take her back into Mystic Falls!

Tyler had some nerve tricking her into that sex act! But worse yet, he's going to tell her to 'get used to it'! Vicki Donovan could 'get used to it' for all she cared! She'd go back to Briarcliffe when she was done being ticked off at Tyler!

But could she live like that? Being in a relationship with a guy that actually turned into something else during sex? Maybe she could find a spell?

Bonnie took her eyes off the road for a moment, to reach for her cellphone.

When her eyes re-focused on the road, a car was coming head on in her lane! Bonnie screamed and swerved!

Bonnie hit a tree.

The other car went off of a cliff. The other car, that had been carrying Matt and Vicki Donovan...and Caroline Forbes.


	10. Chapter 10

_BONNIE: Tyler! Tyler! Help me! My car crashed into a tree...I can't move...help me.._.

That was all Bonnie remembered when she passed out.

And Bonnie did not get Tyler on the 'telepathic dial'.

She got Damon, who left the house using vampire speed, got to the accident and pulled the door off of Bonnie's door! He gently pulled her out, bit his own wrist and forced her to drink from him. While she did so, Damon looked around. He could see skid marks from another car, going off the side of the cliff.

Damon looked down and saw Bonnie seemed better, then took his wrist away from her mouth. He hurried across the road and looked down the cliff. That car...

That car had been in their drive earlier. It belonged to Caroline Forbes. Damon managed to get down the cliff using vampire speed and peered at the wreckage.

Caroline and two other people were dead. Damon looked up at the edge of the cliff. These three people were dead.

Bonnie was alive. What the hell happened? Who's fault was this?

Damon got up the cliff, just as a healthy looking Bonnie appeared at the edge and looked down. She then looked at Damon.

"Why are **YOU** here? Where is Tyler?"

"Tyler is locked up, witchie. How did you think he was going to get out and help you."

Bonnie stared at him, then peeked down the incline. She looked at Damon again.

"You were down there?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"Your friend Caroline is dead and two other people." Damon told her matter-of-factly. Bonnie's eyes widened and she attempted to go down there! But Damon stopped her physically!

"There is nothing you can do! Now it's only a matter of time before someone else comes along! You need to not be here! And your car needs to not be here!"

Bonnie put a hand over her mouth and began to cry! Damon grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her hard!

"There is no time for that! We have to make your car disappear! Do a spell and I know you know one!"

Bonnie bit her lip, and made her car return to the Salvatore garage, albeit, in crappy shape. Then Damon grabbed her arm and whirled her back home using vampire speed! Once they were in front of the door, Bonnie lost it!

"I can't believe I just killed my best friend!"

"Is that what happened?" Damon asked carefully.

"No! I...suddenly there was a car in my lane, I swerved to avoid it...I hit a tree...who else was down there?"

Damon shook his head.

"I didn't know the other two." he admitted. His ears just perked.

"Your phone is still in the car and it's ringing." he informed her. Bonnie hurried to the garage, but when she got there, the call had went to voicemail.

It was from her father. Bonnie sensed she'd better return it.

"Hi, Daddy!" Bonnie said, trying to make her voice sound light and casual. "What's up?"

"Bonnie, honey, something terrible had happened. I'm going on TV tonight and I need you by my side."

More bad news, Bonnie thought.

"Okay. What's happened?"

"Matt and Vicki were killed in a car accident...along with Caroline Forbes. Honey, Caroline was your good friend...Bonnie? Bonnie?"

But Bonnie had dropped the phone. How had Daddy learned about all of this so fast? The paramedics must have come right after they left? Matt and Vicki too? Then, the damnedest thing happened.

Damon picked up the phone and spoke to Bonnie's father. Bonnie gasped when Damon began talking.

"Rudy? It's Damon. I'll get Bonnie there. Then we can talk campaign strategy, okay?"

There was a silence as Rudy was clearly answering Damon. Bonnie just gaped at him. Damon began speaking again.

"Yes, I know it will seem as if you're using the deaths of your step-dhildren and your wife's grief to win points, but I think it's a good ploy. Bonnie and I will be with you shortly. Goodbye and sorry for your loss." Damon said hanging up. Bonnie backed away from him.

"Wh...what was that? How do you know my father?"

"Didn't you tell me to get a job? I'm your father's campaign manager. I thought I mentioned that?" Damon asked airily.

Bonnie turned to run from the garage, but Damon grabbed her arm, hard, and pulled her back to him!

"Now, let's talk about what's going to happen from now on, little witch. First, we are going to get that damned car the hell out of this garage! I told you to send it someplace else, meaning not here!"

Bonnie yanked her arm from his grasp!

"I can't suddenly not have a car! What am I supposed to tell Zach and my mother?"

"You leave that to me! Just send it someplace else and make sure that you didn't leave anything in it. Do it, Bonnie! Do it now!"

Bonnie scowled briefly, then concentrated and sent her car someplace else! She then began to flounce off, but Damon grabbed her arm again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower and going to bed! Now that you're Daddy's campaign manager, **YOU** can tell him I'm too grief stricken to see him tonight. Actually, I think I'm going to run away. That would be..."

"Are you kidding me? Tell me you're joking? Bonnie, your father said that it looks like another car slammed into a tree and then drove off, somehow! If you suddenly disappear..."

A Gossip Girl Blast alert came through on Bonnie's phone. Damon was still holding it and looked. He raised a brow.

_MYSTERY CAR THAT RAN CARO, MATT AND DRUGGIE GIRL OFF THE CLIFF HAS DISAPPEARED! SMELLS LIKE 'WITCHCRAFT' TO ME_!

Bonnie gasped when she read that! Damon looked at her.

"No one knows who this girl is?"

"Who cares! She's figured it out somehow and I'm leaving!"

But she still couldn't escape Damon's grip.

"You're telling me that you'd rather run than face this?"

"I'd rather DIE than have anyone know I was responsible for this!"

Damon suddenly released her arm.

"Go shower and change. We are meeting your father in front of his home in one hour. You will act like the loving daughter who can't believe that her best friend and step-siblings have perished...**AAAAAHHHHH**!"

Bonnie gave Damon the same aneurysm she had given Tyler and ran out of the garage! She then ran towards the house, hurried up the stairs, down the hall and into her room!

Suddenly, she stopped. It was like a witch sense had erupted or something. Bonnie slowly left her room and walked down a few halls, until she reached the attic steps. What was drawing her up there?

Bonnie slowly walked up the steps and peered around.

Katherine was still very sick looking and...

Grams and her mother were standing over her! Grams was pouring something out of a bottle onto a pillow! Abby glanced behind her and saw Bonnie!

"Bonnie! What is this? How did this vamp bitch get in my house?"

Bonnie slowly walked towards them.

"Answer your mother!" Grams barked.

"I...I...found her. What's going on here?" Bonnie asked uneasily. Grams waved the pillow.

"Liquid vervain." Grams said and then turned to bring the pillow down over Katherine's face! Abby helped hold the pillow down as a weakened Katherine began thrashing about!

"Mom! Grams! Damon...she's Damon's girlfriend! He's going to kill us if he finds out what we're doing!"

Grams began muttering an incantation. Abby yelled back at Bonnie!

"Don't let that vampire come up here! We're going to make it look like she got well and left! But it's time for you to use your powers to fight this, Bonnie! Keep Damon from coming up here!"

Bonnie stared at her mother and grandmother, as they were essentially smothering Katherine Pierce to death. She then turned and walked down the attic steps. She walked to Damon's room, opened the door, then slammed it behind her.

Yes, she could delay him with an aneurysm or some other magic. But if she made love to him, then he wouldn't necessarily think he had been distracted.

That is, if she made love to him and made him believe she liked it.

Damon was just taking off his leather jacket when Bonnie walked up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with an impatient fervor that was only reserved for Tyler Lockwood.

Bonnie could feel by his returned kisses, that he believed she wanted him as much as he had clearly wanted her, from the get go. Damon hurriedly shed his clothing, then helped her quickly remove hers. He ran his hands down her back, stopping at her buttocks, as he then lifted her, then pulled her onto his searing length!

Bonnie gasped, as she dangled on his cock like a coat on a hook! Damon then began lustily pumping his hips up and down, at an increasingly rapid speed until soon Bonnie was boosting up and down at a furious pace on his manhood! Her breasts jogged fiercely against Damon's chest as he moved harder and faster, and Bonnie's body began unwittingly tingling from the pleasure Damon was giving her.

Damon planned to take her over and over again, which he did, as he carried her, while still enjoined, to his shower. A long shower that more than kept Damon from even thinking about Katherine.

* * *

It would be an hour later, before Bonnie slipped back to her room, showered again and dressed for her father's press conference. Her body would not stop prickling from the after effects of Damon's lovemaking. Okay, now all she had to do was get him to understand that it had been a one time thing.

She walked down the stairs and saw Stefan, who looked sorrowful.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry! I know Caroline was your friend and Vicki and Matt..."

Suddenly, Bonnie didn't know if she could do it! If she could stand with her father on TV and pretend like she knew nothing about any of this! She began to cry. Stefan put his arms around her, just as Abby and Zach appeared.

"Abby," Zach was saying, "what Rudy is pulling is unconscionable. Bonnie is no shape for this."

"Bonnie," Abby said, "you don't have to do this. You've been asked to do quite enough today."

Bonnie knew her mother meant covering for her and Grams's murder of Katherine. But she nodded.

Damon suddenly appeared in a suit and Bonnie walked to the front door, opened it and waited outside. Damon looked around at everyone.

"Well, Bonnie and I are off."

"I can't believe you are Rudy's campaign manager!" Abby spit. "And you're involved in this show that he wants Bonnie to be a part of."

"Abby," Damon said, "I promise, I'll make sure she isn't hurt. Alright?"

Stefan raised a brow. Damon had sounded almost sincere. Why? Damon walked over to him.

"Make sure Katherine is okay." he said, then opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Ready to go, witchie?"

Bonnie swiped at her eyes. Her back was to him. Damon turned her around and bent down to kiss away a tear.

"We'll get through this. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Damon promised. And for a fleeting moment, Bonnie believed it, as he slipped an arm around her narrow, curved waist and walked her to his car. Bonnie, unconsciously, leaned into his arm, thinking how she was going to get through the rest of her life, without anyone knowing she had caused that accident.


	11. Chapter 11

But what Bonnie didn't quite realize, after she had hugged her father(poor Kelly had been sedated), was that her father's press conference would be much more sinister than she had thought.

Rudy now stood before the podium, with Bonnie by his side and Damon standing off camera.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming out during this most difficult time for my family..."

Bonnie scarcely heard her father, as her eyes were now on Sheriff Forbes. Oh God...had she figured out something?

"Sheriff Forbes, please join me here on the podium." Rudy was saying. Bonnie blinked. What? What was going on?

Liz spoke.

"Thank you, Rudy, for your support during this terrible time. Mystic Falls lost three, gifted teenagers this terrible night, one of them being my only child, my daughter, Caroline Forbes. Their killer was a young man that escaped from Briarcliffe this evening and the son of Mayor Lockwood-Tyler Lockwood."

Bonnie gasped! What the hell were they talking about?! She looked at Damon, who gave her a warning look! But Bonnie turned and went into the house. Damon nodded at Rudy, who had noticed her sudden departure. Damon followed her inside.

Bonnie turned on Damon!

"What are you doing? Did you tell Daddy to blame Tyler?"

"Tyler is your way out, Bonnie. He's already been in the paper..."

"How does my father plan to get away with this? Tyler was in the institution when this happened! I was just with him!"

"I know. And he's probably going to say as much." Damon told her.

"How are you going to pin this to him? Who would've seen him?"

"Your father has someone on his payroll within the police department. An officer who will claim that Vicki was still alive when they tried to pull her from the wreckage. An officer who will claim that Vicki told him that Caroline swerved to avoid Tyler, who was standing in the road."

Bonnie shook her head!

"It's not true!"

"Then confess, Bonnie." Damon said, his tone daring her to. Bonnie looked away and Damon gently began stroking her back.

"Let your father and I handle this. Let Wolfie go down for this."

"He'll tell everyone he was with me." Bonnie reminded him, trying to ignore the way his caresses were affecting her.

"And no one will believe him. Vicki did us a favor by saying what she said before about him. Now let's get back out there, okay?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute." Bonnie said, pulling away from Damon and hurrying upstairs. She stopped at her father and Kelly's bedroom, and saw that her step-mother looked to be deeply asleep. Bonnie looked away guiltily, then headed to the bathroom she used, in the room that was hers when she came to visit.

Bonnie closed the door to the room, then went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She then used her teleportation spell to go to Briarcliffe so she could warn Tyler about...

But when she arrived, in his room, hidden in shadow, she saw Tyler.

With Faye Chamberlain.

Faye was on all fours.

Tyler was crouched behind her, almost in wolf form!

Bonnie stared boldly at the two of them. They did not see her. That was a good thing.

Bonnie teleported back to her own bathroom, turned on the water, washed her hands, dried them, then left the bathroom. She appeared outside of the house and clasped her father's hand. Yes, it was a tragedy that Tyler did what he did, Bonnie thought. Damon stared at her approvingly, and she knew he now knew, that she would not be protecting Tyler.

Damon dragged his eyes off of Bonnie when his phone rang. He saw it was Stefan and stepped out of human earshot.

"Stefan."

"Katherine is gone."

"What do you mean? She is no shape to leave!"

"I know! I don't get it and I smell a lot of vervain. I'm worried that something may have happened." Stefan admitted.

"In the attic? No one knew she was there, Stefan. Then again, maybe she had to fight off an attacker or something. Or another vamp. You're sure that door to the crypt was sealed?"

"Tight as a drum. I was surprised that Bonnie was so thorough."

"Yes, the little witch can be surprising." Damon murmured his mind wandering back briefly, to their earlier lovemaking. The way she had just come to him and practically seated herself on his...

"I'm leaving now. I'll help you look for her."

"Uh," Stefan corrected him, "I'm not looking for her. Sorry. But I have Elena to think about."

Damon smirked on his end.

"Fine. I'll look for Katherine alone. But I'm very interested in meeting her look alike. You should have her over to dinner. Or maybe we can double date. Elena, you, Bonnie and I."

Now Stefan smirked on his own end!

"Bonnie? You're implying that she would be your date."

"I'm **TELLING** you that she's mine, period-now. I'm off in search of Katherine. She couldn't have went that far in her condition."

Damon hung up.

Stefan slowly hung up on his end. Something had changed between Bonnie and Damon? Or was Damon just crazier than ever or what? And if something had indeed 'changed' between Bonnie and Damon, Zach and Abby would have a shit fit!

* * *

No. Bonnie did not protect Tyler.

Tyler ended up going on the run! Mayor Lockwood helped his son run off-with minion Faye Chamberlain! Ordinarily that might've made Bonnie uneasy, since she had given Faye those photocopied pages from the grimoire. But then she found out by accident, from Grams, that the spells in that book, only work when they were done **FROM** the book. So photocopies didn't count.

Mayor Lockwood lost his job and Rudy and Kelly Hopkins, became the Mayor and First Lady of Mystic Falls. Bonnie decided to move in with them, since they were given a mayoral mansion as well. The Lockwoods had never lived in it because they had their own fancy digs.

Kelly was thrilled...and heartbroken at the same time, over the loss of Matt and Vicki. Liz Forbes buried her own emotions over Caroline's death, as she continued to police the town.

And Bonnie? Oddly, people really felt for Bonnie, thinking that Caroline had been her best friend and had been practically Homecoming Queen. Because of this, a truly messed up thing happened.

Bonnie and Elena Gilbert were now in the running for Homecoming Queen!

Bonnie smiled at a campaign poster, favoring herself, as she walked down the hallway, with three minions instead of four.

Melissa, Diana and Cassie held a separate conversation as they walked behind Bonnie.

"I've heard from Faye," Melissa said in a low voice, "she's alright."

"Is she with Tyler?" Diana asked softly.

"Yes. Apparently she thinks she loves him and might be carrying his baby."

Cassie and Diana stopped in their tracks as Bonnie walked on, unaware that her minions had stopped following her. Melissa stopped as well.

"Uh, since when?" Cassie asked, eyeing Bonnie's form.

"Well, Tyler and her were kind of seeing one another when he was going with Bonnie and Vicki."

"Oh. My. God." Cassie sighed. "That long? Bonnie is going to kill her!"

"Bonnie gave Faye some pages from Emily Bennett's grimoire!" Melissa hissed. "I'm sure Faye could stop Bonnie from doing whatever!"

Diana shook her head.

"Did it ever occur to you, that Bonnie probably gave Faye spells that were totally harmless to** HER**!" she huffed.

Cassie pursed her lips, then spoke.

"I think Diana is right, Melissa. You know why? Because I think Bonnie knows by now that something happened between Faye and Tyler. Bonnie could've easily helped Tyler through a spell or something and she hasn't. Why?"

"Because she's a bitch?" Melissa asked.

"That too, but no," Cassie said, "I think she didn't help to get back at Tyler. And Faye."

Diana shook her head.

"We have to help Faye. Melissa, arrange a meeting. With **JUST** Faye. Tyler creeps me out." she said.

Cassie nodded in agreement. After all, Tyler Lockwood was the one responsible for killing Caroline, Matt and Vicki.

Bonnie had not noticed her minions had dropped off, because waiting at her locker was none other than Elena Gilbert, looking smiley and perky. Instantly, Bonnie was suspicious!

"Hi, Bonnie!" Elena said a little too cheerfully.

"Hey, Elena. If you'll excuse me, you're blocking my locker."

"Oh, sorry!" Elena said and moved out of the way. "So, how are you?"

Bonnie opened up her locker and pulled out a book. She shrugged.

"Fine. I guess." she answered and closed her locker. Bonnie then faced her Homecoming Queen rival.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Elena." Bonnie said and began to turn to walk off. It was **THEN** that she noticed her minions were not trailing her! But her thoughts were diverted, when Elena began talking again.

"Listen, I don't want this campaign to be dirty or anything. I mean I know that you live with Stefan and his brother Damon, and I want us all to get along."

Bonnie just stared at her for a moment, before speaking.

"Campaign? I don't understand."

Now Elena was confused!

"Yes, the campaign for Homecoming Queen. I mean I think we ought to keep it clean."

"Yes, that would be nice, but since I know for a fact you're Gossip Girl, I doubt that will happen, will it?"

Elena gasped!

"I am **NOT** Gossip Girl!"

"Right! 'She' showed up right when you returned to school!" Bonnie argued.

"I would never be so hateful! I can't say the same about you!"

"Oh, right, Elena, I start a website and begin spreading my own business and my boyfriend's, around! Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"Look." Elena said, "I just want us to get along, okay? I know that you're dating Damon."

"Says who?"

"Uh, Damon! If it's not true..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes! This was none of this chick's business! What was she supposed to say? That she had sex with Damon to keep him distracted while her mother and Grams vervained Katherine Pierce to death?!

"I have to get to class. So say what it is you've been trying to say, this whole time." Bonnie said coldly.

"Alright, Bonnie. I just think that if this contest gets ugly, it could cause trouble between Stefan and Damon and I don't want to come between two brothers."

"Then drop out." Bonnie said and began to move around her.

But Elena blocked her way.

"You're in my way, Elena."

"Bonnie, maybe you should drop out. I mean you're kind of taking advantage of people's sympathies over Caroline, Matt and Vicki. Homecoming Queen was Caroline's thing, remember?"

"I could say the same for you," Bonnie said snidely, "after all, if your parents hadn't died in an accident, you probably wouldn't be in the running. Now move out of my way."

Elena turned and flounced off towards the bathroom...probably to cry. Cassie, Diana and Melissa caught up with Bonnie. Bonnie turned to face them.

"One of you get me some of Elena Gilbert's hair. **NOW**! She's in the bathroom." Bonnie told them. "I'll collect it after class."

Bonnie flounced off and Diana waited until Bonnie was out of sight, to voice her real concern to Cassie and Melissa.

"What do you think Bonnie has planned for Elena?" she asked them miserably.

* * *

The rest of Bonnie's day was semi-annoying. Yes, it was nice that people wanted her to be Homecoming Queen.

But she came upon Mr. Saltzman trying to stump for Elena Gilbert! She overheard him talking to two students about the things that had been said about Bonnie on Gossip Girl, and that maybe people should be listening to them. He hadn't known she was there, which was a good thing because...

During history class, Bonnie cast a quiet spell and Alaric Saltzman 'suddenly' went blind!

**"AAAAAHHHH!"** he screamed and Stefan and few other students hurried out of the their seats to see to his distress. Bonnie used the distraction to look at her e-mail via her iphone.

Tyler had had the nerve to text her on the run! She deleted his messages, that appeared to be of a begging tone. He had to have suspected by now, that she knew about him and Faye.

Bonnie looked up and saw that Stefan had taken Mr. Saltzman over to the sink and was trying to flush out his eyes! She smirked, stood up, picking up her books. Now that the teacher was good and blind, class was over! A few other students followed suit and left the classroom as well.

Bonnie slowly walked to her locker, while she listened to a voicemail message, from of all people, Damon. She didn't quite know what to do about him. He was assuming that they were a couple now, just because she had allowed a sexual act to take place between them. Bonnie decided that now was the time to squash any misconceptions the vampire had, about the two of them.

Of course getting rid of Damon Salvatore, would not be that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chief of Staff to Mayor Rudy Hopkins, Damon Salvatore, handed Mayor Hopkins some papers to sign, then slyly brought up his 'new living' arrangements! Yes, Bonnie's father had agreed that he could move onto the grounds! Of course, Damon made it appear as if he was doing it to be more indispensable to the mayor.

But the truth was, he knew good and well that Bonnie had moved out of the Salvatore mansion, to avoid having anymore mind blowing sex with him! And **THAT**, Damon was not going to stand for! That and he could keep an eye on his little witch, just to make sure she didn't start dating anyone else. Behind his back.

Rudy was pleased with the work Damon was doing. He seemed to be able to get anything done that he needed. Now if only he could make Kelly happy. They were trying for a baby. Maybe that could help assuage his wife's grief over Matt and Vicki. He was just grateful Bonnie had not been in that car.

"Is there any news from Sheriff Forbes on the search for Tyler Lockwood?" Rudy asked.

"No, not as of yet. But the authorities do feel that Tyler ran off with another classmate. A girl named Faye Chamberlain. Her mother filed a missing person's report." Damon told him.

"Do we know for sure that she ran off? Is it possible Tyler murdered her?" Rudy asked him.

"That is a possibility," Damon murmured, hoping to make things worse for the werewolf bastard, "after all, Vicki's dying words were about him."

"Yes...Vicki..." Rudy murmured. He then stood up from his desk. "I think I'll spend some time with Kelly. Maybe we can get away for a day or two."

Damon smiled patiently. That would mean he and Bonnie would have the mayor's mansion all to themselves.

"I think that's a **SPLENDID** idea, Mayor Hopkins. The public will approve, since they are really with you after this tragedy. Additionally, charges are being sought against former Mayor Lockwood, for harboring a fugitive. Everyone knows Richard and Carol know where their son is. Probably."

Rudy nodded and left the office. Meanwhile, outside, Bonnie pulled up, parked and was about to get out of the car, when her cellphone rang.

It was Grams.

"Hello, Grams?"

"Bonnie, I need to see you right now. Can you get out of school?"

"Yes," Bonnie lied, "I'm on lunch break. I'll be over in a bit."

Bonnie then hung up and glanced over at Damon's car. Their talk would have to wait. She turned on the engine and sped off, just as Stefan pulled into the circular drive, parked, got out and went in.

Damon, sensing he was nearby, ushered him into Rudy's office, past the secretary, telling her that Stefan had an appointment! Damon then closed the door.

"Okay, bro, what brings you by?"

Stefan looked him over.

"This job suits you."

"I know it does. So, why are you skipping out of school to tell me what I already know?" Damon asked, leaning against Rudy's desk.

Stefan took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I found Elena crying today. She said Bonnie really scared her."

Damon raised a brow.

"I don't follow you."

"Elena wants to be Homecoming Queen. I want her to be Queen. It's in the bag that I'm going to be King. Or so I hear. But I could end up having to take Bonnie."

"And? Would that be so terrible?"

"Damon, I'm afraid that Bonnie will use her magic to play dirty. To win. Elena couldn't take it. She's fragile enough as it is."

"Is Elena Gossip Girl? Because whoever that bitch is, they don't seem 'fragile' to me." Damon scoffed.

"Okay, okay...Elena's little brother, Jeremy is Gossip Girl." Stefan revealed. Damon's eyes widened!

"What the hell is wrong with guys these days?! I mean in my day...OUR day, when a guy was pissed off at the world he just shot someone...or a room full of people! But now guys start websites named after girls and gossip? What has the world come to?"

Stefan shrugged. He was kind of secretly disgusted as well, but he couldn't let Elena know that. He cleared his throat.

"My point is this: you would be doing me a big favor if you could get Bonnie to back off. Maybe even drop out of the running."

Damon sighed. Stefan pressed on.

"Come on, Damon! You're working for her father! You haven't even looked for Katherine! And you've hinted that the two of you have had sex. So there is something there. Surely you have some influence over her."

"What do I get out of this?" Damon asked.

"Your brother is going to be Homecoming King." Stefan answered.

Damon raised a brow but said nothing.

"Your brother will be very happy." Stefan offered instead.

"Stefan, I'll try but..."

"That's all I ask!" Stefan beamed and turned to leave the office. Damon sighed and looked at his watch. What time did school get out anyways?

* * *

Bonnie was sitting at her grandmother's table, drinking some milk and eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Bonnie, I called you here because our ancestors are angry with you, honey."

Bonnie eyed her grandmother, then glanced over at the liquor cabinet. It was open...

She set down her fork.

"Grams, what is this all about? I have to get back before lunch is over."

"I know when your lunch is, young lady! I also happen to know that you caused a teacher to go blind today!"

Bonnie jumped up out of her chair!

"How did you find that out?!"

"I told you, our ancestors, the ghost of lost witches, are angry with you! But they've taken it out on me!" Grams cried, holding up her wrist to Bonnie for inspection. Bonnie peered at the welts on her grandmother's wrist. It looked as if someone carved words into it that read...

"What does that say in your wrist, Grams?" Bonnie asked uneasily.

"Traitor, Bonnie! Traitor!"

"Uh, okay. Well I'd better get back to school."

"Bonnie, you didn't use magic to keep that goddamned vamp away that day, did you? You had bestial sexual relations with him, didn't you? Our ancestors would not lie!" Grams now yelled.

And now, Bonnie was frightened! She started to rise from the chair and a wave of dizziness came over her! What was going on?

"I drugged the cake, baby. I'm sorry." Grams said soothingly, as Bonnie dropped to the ground and passed out.

* * *

It would be long after dark, before Bonnie awoke, in her grandmother's basement. She struggled to stand up but found it difficult.

"Grams!" Bonnie called out weakly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Grams! What's going on? Why did you do that?"

"Honey, the basement is protected by magic. You can't get out. That window is too small for you to try and climb out of...you need to be punished until you learn that your powers are not to be used as a tool of evil."

"Let me out of here! Grams, I swear I will report you to child welfare! Now let me out of here!" Bonnie snapped, feeling much stronger. She looked around in the dark, then felt for a drawstring light. Her purse, with her phone, were still upstairs.

Bonnie sat down on the floor, relaxed, and used her telepathic spell...

_BONNIE: Damon? Damon, can you hear me?_

_DAMON: Bonnie, where the hell are you? Your father is about to call Sheriff Forbes!_

_BONNIE: My grams is nuts! She drugged me and locked me down in the basement! I need help!"_

Damon cut off communications, climbed out of his new bedroom window at the mayoral mansion and zipped over to Sheila Bennett's house! He peered in through a window and saw Sheila Bennett drinking from a vodka bottle! Damon then edged around the side of the house and peered in through a basement window.

Bonnie was sitting on the floor, looking surly! She glanced over and saw him! Bonnie then got up and walked over to the window, pulling it open.

"It's too small for me to crawl through."

"I could kill your Grams and then I could come in?" Damon suggested.

"Needless to say, that is not an acceptable solution. What am I going to do?" Bonnie complained.

Damon touched the house around the window and broke some of it off, thus giving Bonnie more room! So now the whole window and some of the house was gone.

Bonnie got a chair, stepped up onto it and Damon pulled her out of the basement. But while he was pulling her, dirt from the ground slid into her mouth!

Bonnie spit vehemently onto the ground once she was free, then began to sob!

"Now, now! What is this?" Damon asked soothingly, pulling her into an embrace.

"Dirt got into my mouth! I swallowed dirt! I've been abused!" Bonnie sniffed. Damon wrapped both arms around her.

"There! There! You'll be fine. Let's get you home and you can tell me all about why your grandmother went bat shit crazy on you, okay?"

Bonnie suddenly looked at him. Damon frowned.

"What?"

"I came home early today to tell you something. I knew you'd be working with my father. And now is a good time, I guess, to say it."

"Say what?" Damon asked, looking her over.

"I think we should take a breather. I mean what happened between us, happened because..." Bonnie trailed off. What was she supposed to say? That she had sex with him, over and over again, to keep him from finding out that Grams and Mom had killed his vampire girlfriend?

Damon used his vampire speed to get them back to the mansion and into her bedroom! He then locked Bonnie's bedroom door and sat down on the end of her bed.

"I don't want to take a 'breather'. Stefan came to see me today. He made me realize that I haven't even wanted to look for Katherine."

Bonnie looked away for a moment, then spoke.

"Damon, you need to settle how you feel about her. I mean I loved Tyler, but he cheated on me, twice that I know of. I'm not interested in anything like that again."

Damon stood up.

"I'm not offering anything like that, Bonnie. Look, Katherine left. She didn't want any part of me even though she knew I loved her. Hell, Stefan loved her once and yet she spit on our help and left! She can't be up to full speed and yet she'd rather suffer out in the elements, than take my help. Someone I waited to be with, for hundreds of years, didn't care enough about me, to wait for me when she got well. I'm not looking for her, Bonnie, do you understand that? Do you understand what that means?"

Bonnie turned away. Guilt was knawing in her gut. Never mind the guilt that was already there over the accident. This guilt was different. Damon thought Katherine hadn't cared. But Katherine hadn't had the chance to rebuff Damon.

She had been smothered with vervain. And somehow, Bonnie got the distinct impression that Damon wouldn't think she was so cute if he knew that!

And yet...could she really afford to rebuff him herself? He was the only one that knew that she had caused the accident that killed Caroline, Matt and Vicki...

Bonnie turned back to face him.

"Fine. I suppose we can try this. But I think you should go home. I'm going to have to sneak back and get that new car Daddy bought me."

Yes, Damon had told Rudy that someone stole Bonnie's car, and he purchased her a new one. He then told Zach and Abby that **STEFAN** totaled Bonnie's car and that Rudy was getting her a new one! Damon knew that Zach wasn't about to confront a vampire(Stefan) about a damned thing!

"I am home, witchie! I compelled your father to let me stay in the room next to yours. I also compelled Kelly, through all of her tears." Damon said, reaching for Bonnie's hand. "You might want to stay away from her. Her crying gets a little old."

Bonnie nodded. Damon sighed. It was now time to bring up something unpleasant.

"Stefan came by today. He said that you scared Elena earlier."

Bonnie suddenly pulled her hand back from Damon's!

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan said that you scared Elena and he asked me to talk to you. About this stupid Homecoming thing."

Bonnie eyed him. She smelled trouble! But she decided to hear Damon out.

"Stefan asked me, to ask you, if you would withdraw from the competition. I mean you never were interested before Caroline died."

"Hey! I'm doing this in Caroline's memory! And what girl isn't interested in being Homecoming Queen."

"You'll have to be crowned with Stefan." Damon warned. Bonnie shrugged.

"So? He's cute."

"Okay," Damon said, running a hand down his face, "I'm just going to come out with it. Withdraw your name, or everyone will know that you were the one that ran Caroline, Matt and Vicki off the road."

It was the wrong thing to say.

It was the wrong tactic to take with this young woman/witch.

Bonnie cleared her throat, then spoke.

"So it's like that?"

"Bonnie, try and understand...Stefan is happy and it is such a small thing..."

"Turning me in after telling me you wanted to protect me, is no small thing!" Bonnie countered.

"I'm not turning you in!"

"But you will if I don't withdraw from this race and let Elena Gilbert win?"

Damon stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine. I'll withdraw from the race." Bonnie said, then moved past Damon and towards the door. Damon started to follow.

"Okay, look, where are you going? I know you're angry but...Bonnie would you stop...I care about you very much...would you STOP!"

But Bonnie didn't stop. She hurried down the stairs, past her her father and Kelly, who were in the dining room and out the door. Damon caught up with her outside!

"Where are you going?!" he hissed, grabbing her arm.

Bonnie shook him off.

"I have to get my car back from Grams's. I forgot it when you 'rescued' me."

"Bonnie, please, let's talk this out! We can go away somewhere Homecoming weekend..."

But Bonnie walked off into the night.

* * *

Bonnie returned to her Grams home, found her passed out drunk, picked up her purse and keys and left the house.

She then got in her car and drove to Elena Gilbert's house, peeked in through her garage door and spotted her car. Muttering a spell, Elena's car suddenly had the exact same crash marks, like the ones Bonnie's car received after the accident.

Once that was done, Bonnie slipped into her car, and punched up the number to the Sheriff's Department. Disguising her voice, she said told an officer that there was a horrendous looking car at the Gilbert house that looked as if it might've crashed into a tree...


	13. Chapter 13

A few things came out, that set Mystic Falls on it's heels!

Elena Gilbert was suddenly a 'person of interest' in the deaths of Caroline Forbes and Matt and Vicki Donovan! So much so, that it was now believed that Vicki had been high while she was in that car, and only imagined she saw Tyler in the road!

And when Gossip Girl had nothing to say about Elena, people began to suspect either Elena or Jeremy was Gossip Girl...

But Damon knew what the hell was going on, even if Stefan didn't quite understand it. Damon sat at the breakfast table with Kelly and Rudy, who were badmouthing Elena at the table, and Bonnie, who was texting a newly returned Tyler! He wanted to get back together!

Needless to say, Damon was pissed. Beyond pissed really. Bonnie had framed Elena, clearly, and she was also washing her hands of him, ever since his 'Homecoming Request'.

Fine. But he firmly believed all Bonnie needed was time to cool off. She would soon see that Wolfie was nothing compared to him, at least sexually, and she'd find her way back to him, soon enough. In the mean time, he was going to look for Katherine.

Damon wanted to help Stefan with Elena, but helping him had set him back with Bonnie, so his brother was going to have to prove his girlfriend innocent, all by himself!

He now pointedly stared at Bonnie, as she texted at the table. Damon looked down at the other end of the table, where Rudy and Kelly were talking. Damon scraped back his chair, walked down to the end and spoke.

"Mayor Hopkins, Mrs. Hopkins, look at me."

Bonnie looked up from her texting when Damon said that.

"I want the two of you to continue talking as if Bonnie and I aren't here. You won't hear anything that we're saying. Is that clear?"

Rudy and Kelly nodded, as if entranced. Now Bonnie put away her phone. Clearly Damon was in the mood for some kind of fight or something! Damon walked over to Bonnie, picked up her purse, opened it, pulled out her phone and then set the purse down on the table. He looked through the many texts Tyler had sent, proclaiming his love and swearing that he was sorry for cheating on her, yet again. Damon tore his eyes off of the texts and looked down at Bonnie.

"I would appreciate it if you would erase these texts and not talk to him at school today." he said quietly.

Bonnie now stood up, snatched her phone from him and smirked!

"No deal."

"Why? Because you want to be made a fool of again?"

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Look, our almost moment or chance at something, ended when you played the 'murder card'. I can't trust you, Damon, not to bring what happened up, everytime you want something from me or don't get your way."

"Well you took care of that, didn't you? You framed Elena and chances are, now Tyler and yourself are going to be voted Homecoming King and Queen. It's over. You won. So why can't we get back to what we were starting?"

"I just told you why! I can't trust you to keep quiet! But you can sing it from the rooftops for all I care!" Bonnie huffed, picking up her purse and books. "Now if you don't mind..."

Damon snatched her books and purse out of her arms and flung them across the room!

"Yes, Bonnie, I do mind! I realize that you are juvenile..."

"As are you." Bonnie countered. "Especially for a vampire as old as you are."

"But," Damon continued, "I can't believe you're going to hold this against me. You won, Bonnie! The way is clear for you to be Homecoming Queen and I haven't even told you how much I **DESPISE** the idea of Tyler and yourself being crowned together! So why can't you get past our misunderstanding?"

Bonnie sighed, tapped on her phone until she retrieved the internet, typed some more then handed him the phone. Damon took it from her and then paled.

It was a Google Image of Katherine Pierce.

"The last I saw of her, she wasn't quite 'defined' yet. She just looked like sick...gunk or something. I couldn't even tell what her real hair color looked like. Then I was playing around online and I put in 'Katherine Pierce, Mystic Falls, Civil War' and found a picture of **ELENA GILBERT**! And I don't think that's Elena, is it?"

Damon calmly handed her back the phone.

"I can explain."

"Both Stefan and you should explain, because somehow, I get the feeling that poor, now murderess, Elena Gilbert, doesn't know that Stefan is seeing her because she looks like some dead vampire bitch he used to know! But you know what? I think you didn't want me to be Homecoming Queen, because Elena is the spitting image of some dead vampire bitch **YOU** used to love! So don't pretend to be sorry that there can never be something between us. I have enough trouble handling Tyler. I don't need a boyfriend that is 'passing the time' with me, while he waits for an Elena Gilbert look alike to recover. Goodbye, Damon."

And with that, Bonnie picked up the books Damon had thrown and left the dining room, pushing back the uncomfortable thoughts in her head that told her that now that Katherine Pierce was actually dead, none of this should matter.

But Damon didn't know she was dead. And it still doesn't change the fact that for all Bonnie knew, he planned on putting the moves on Elena in someway. God! She didn't even want to think about...

Bonnie opened the front door to Elena! This confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey, murderess! Stefan doesn't live here. But somehow I think you know that."

Elena just stared at her. Bonnie noted her hair looked better than usual.

"Are you just going to stand outside or what? Your boyfriend Damon is in there so you might as well come in." Bonnie sniffed and walked past her out of the house. Katherine Pierce smiled after Bonnie. That witch's bitch mother and grandmother had failed to keep her dead and buried, something they would both find out soon enough.

Katherine pranced into the dining room and Damon knew immediately that she was not Elena. He looked over at Rudy and Kelly.

"Mayor Hopkins? Mrs. Hopkins?"

Both Rudy and Kelly looked at Damon.

"You will ignore Katherine and I, while we both have sex on the table here."

Katherine purred at them.

"Savage sex, Mayor."

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she parked and began making her way into the school.

But Sheriff Forbes came out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Bonnie?"

"Sheriff Forbes? What's going on?"

Liz looked around the parking lot.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? I've already asked if you could be excused for an hour."

Bonnie wondered if SHE was now a suspect! After all, Elena looked rather carefree earlier. Maybe she isn't worried about being accused of killing Caroline, Matt and Vicki? And maybe that was because Sheriff Forbes had figured out her part in it!

But Bonnie kept her cool.

"Sure. Where did you want to go?"

* * *

Bonnie had been afraid that Sheriff Forbes would take her to the police station! Damn! But things got worse when...

Sheriff Forbes handed her some photos.

Of a dead Faye Chamberlain! Apparently she had been pregnant.

Bonnie kept from barfing and handed back the pictures. Bonnie could **BARELY** recognize her! She looked as if she had been torn apart!

"Bonnie, we've already informed Faye's family of what has happened. I need to know what your exact relationship is or was, with Tyler Lockwood."

"I don't think you should be questioning me, Sheriff Forbes. I mean I'm a minor." Bonnie said meekly.

"I'm not questioning you as a suspect, Bonnie. You were Carolne's best friend. And I don't believe that Elena Gilbert did anything wrong. I think the Lockwood's hired someone to vandalize Elena's car. We can't trace where the anonymous phone call came from, that told us about her car, but I have no doubt that it was probably from a Lockwood lackey. Bonnie, this boy is crazy! He tells people he can turn into a wolf then kills a young woman like an animal would kill a human. He needs to be stopped and at this point, I honestly think you could get a confession out of him."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open! A confession?!

"Bonnie," Sheriff Forbes continued, "I know this is a lot to ask. I know this. But if he was going to confess anything to anyone, I do believe it would be you. I need for you to try and see if you can get him to confess to either being in that road and causing the accident that killed Caroline, Matt and Vicki, or killing Faye Chamberlain. Both would be nice, but I'll take whatever I can get. I will speak to your father later on today. I want you both to be in agreement on this."

Bonnie nodded.

"If Daddy agrees, then I'll go along with it, Sheriff Forbes." Bonnie said. Liz hugged her and Bonnie let go of her, turned and walked out of her office. She was hardly worried. She knew her father. He was not about to agree to anything like that on her behalf! But...she did need to see Tyler. If he had killed Faye as a werewolf, then she would have to officially break it off with him.

And, maybe it was best if she disbanded her minions. Bonnie had a peculiar sense about what remained of the three of them. A sense that once they learned about Tyler and Faye, they might try and take him on themselves, combining the little powers that they had.

She already had Caroline, Matt and Vicki's blood on her hands, not to mention Mr. Saltzman's house(he actually had that coming!). Bonnie didn't need, or want, anything else on her conscience.

* * *

Poor Mayor Hopkins and his wife, Kelly, grieving mother of Matt and Vicki, were still under Damon's compulsion. So they did not see Katherine kneeling in front of Damon, reviving his manhood in between their rutting on the table. All of the food was on the floor.

Katherine had killed the housekeeper when she came in. That would have to be covered up somehow.

And now, Damon and Katherine were stretched out, naked in the living quarters of the mansion, in the family den. They were sitting up on the floor, their backs against one of the couches.

"While that was nice," Katherine purred, "after hundreds of years, I know that was not your best effort. Do I take it Emily's spawn is what distracted you?"

Damon said nothing and stood up and poured himself and Katherine a drink. He then padded back over to the couch, this time actually sitting on it. He handed the drink down to her.

"You were kind of rusty yourself," Damon noted, "though I will chalk that up to your leaving the confines of my home, before you were fully well."

Katherine sipped, then snorted!

"I didn't 'leave'! Emily's offspring tried to smother me with vervain!"

Damon frowned.

"When was this?!"

"Coincidentally, the night of that little auto accident the Lockwood's were responsible for. I read about it online." Katherine said. "I went to the Mystic Falls Public Library and the Head Librarian seemed to think I was someone named 'Elena' and let me on the computer without a card or identification. Who the hell is this bitch?"

Damon smirked!

"Okay, let's be real here. Clearly we can't go back...if there ever was anything to go back to. I seem to recall you were into Stefan as well."

Katherine stood up and stretched.

"Sorry, lover, but I still am. Emily's descendants could've never realized that I managed to build up a tolerance for vervain. It doesn't work on me. I pretended to suffocate, let the bitches bury me and..."

"Hold on!" Damon interrupted, trying to piece things together. "You said this was the night of the accident?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Was Bonnie there?"

"I vaguely remember her coming into the room. One of them said to make sure you didn't find out. What's going on?"

Damon grinned!

"Why that little minx fucked me, to keep me distracted from helping you."

Katherine shrugged.

"It's what I would've done. Why didn't she use magic?"

"Because she secretly wants me, **DUH**!"

"Errr, I don't suppose you considered that she suddenly had sex with you, to keep you from noticing that I was being smothered?"

"Well she wants me and she used that as an excuse to show me. It doesn't matter," Damon said dismissively, "but now this changes things."

"Yes well that's nice for you. Now about me. I want you to help me get rid of Elena Gilbert so I can switch places with her."

Damon eyed her.

"Stefan is going to know the difference."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Okay, well, I can't just 'get rid of this girl', because Stefan is really into her."

"Because she looks like me, Damon." Katherine said tartly.

"I can't." Damon said, giving her a hard look. Katherine sat down next to him on the couch.

"How about I revise the plan? We get Elena out of the way by sending her out of town or something? I slip in as her and by the time Elena does come back, Stefan won't look her way."

That, sounded more plausible, Damon thought.

"Alright. That might work because then **YOU** can stay dead as far as Bonnie is concerned."

Katherine grinned!

"Are you planning some kind of blackmail, Damon Salvatore?"

"Maybe." Damon grinned back. "And I think we should seal our deal. Go upstairs to Bonnie's room and change into her cheerleading skirt...and that's all."

Katherine smirked!

"Damon, you do realize that it will take more than a skirt, for it to be believable that I'm Bonnie in your little sex fantasy, don't you?"

"I have a large imagination...and a wild one." Damon smiled, sipping his drink.


	14. Chapter 14

When Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls High and got out of her car, she was startled to find Tyler getting out of his car, and walking towards her. He clearly had skipped class. He also clearly knew she hadn't been in school.

But did Tyler know she had been at the police station, looking at pictures of her dead minion's torn up body? Bonnie decided to pretend as if she didn't see him.

"Bonnie!" Tyler called out. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie began walking faster towards the school entrance! Tyler managed to run and catch up to her! He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him.

"What is this? You're going to pretend I don't exist? Are you also going to pretend that you don't still love me?"

Bonnie managed to shake off his arm! She suddenly didn't feel like bullcrapping him. And since she knew her father would never go along with Sheriff Forbes's request, Bonnie decided to come clean.

"I just came from the police department, Tyler. Faye is dead. Now I pretended to be clueless, but I know good and well that that happened, because of this 'I have to have sex with a witch while I turn into an animal' crap, that you tried to pull on me! Frankly, I think you ought to go back on the run!"

"I didn't kill Faye!" Tyler protested.

"So you're not denying that you know that she's dead? Because pretty soon, my minions are going to know! And while their powers aren't as kick ass as mine, they could do you a lot of harm."

"Then you tell them that I didn't do it."

"And since she ran off with you, who am I supposed to name as her murderer?" Bonnie asked contemptuously.

"Klaus. A man...no...hybrid, named Klaus killed Faye."

Bonnie eyed him.

"Klaus? Does this 'Klaus' have a last name?"

"He runs a chain of spas, among other things, in the next county."

Bonnie now took him seriously!

"Are you talking about 'The Originals' spas? Oh my God! Those places charge an arm and a leg to get into! My mother took me once when I was like 12! Why were Faye and you there? You hid out at a spa?"

"Klaus found us, Bonnie. I don't know how he knows, but he does. He knows about Faye and I. He knows about the minions and he knows about Damon, Stefan yourself and Elena. And it's Elena he is most interested in."

"I don't understand." Bonnie said.

"He explained that file we found in Saltzman's house. Elena is a doppelganger and he needs her blood to make more hybrids-people that are both vampire and wolf. Bonnie, he can make it so that I don't **EVER** have to change into a wolf again. But I would be part vamp. That's the price."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he wants Elena out of jail. Out of trouble, to be exact, so that she can come and live with him. He wants to make more hybrids and I want to be one. So..."

"Why are you telling me this crap, Tyler? I mean you haven't even said you were sorry for cheating on me with Faye! And now I have to hear Elena Gilbert's frickin' name..."

Tyler grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders!

"I know you framed Elena. And the only reason you would've done that, is if you were responsible, in some way, for that accident that killed Caroline, Matt and Vicki." Tyler said calmly.

Meanwhile, Stefan had snuck out of class, claiming he needed to make use of the bathroom, before slipping outside and hiding in a nearby bush. He could hear every word Tyler was saying to Bonnie and at this point, it sounded like Elena would be safer in jail! He knew of Klaus, one of the Original vampires. Only Klaus was part werewolf as well. His mother, the Original Witch, had cheated on Klaus's father with a werewolf...or Stefan thought that was the legend.

But that was all he had thought it was. A legend. But to listen to Lockwood here, Klaus was real and he needed Elena for purposes that didn't sound too good to him.

Meanwhile, Bonnie calmly removed Tyler's hands from her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." she told him.

"You didn't help me when you could have. You knew damned well I couldn't have been in the road anywhere, because you had just left me." Tyler said coolly.

"I don't know anything of the kind. You're a werewolf. You were half trying to change into a full fledged one, while you were on me! For all I know, you changed and showed up on that road."

"And you would've been on that road, on your way back from seeing me. I see you have a new car." Tyler countered.

"Daddy bought it for me. Stefan stole mine and got in an accident."

**NOW**, Stefan's eyes almost bulged out of his head! What kind of fucking lie was that?! It sounded like something Damon would say.

Or something Damon told Bonnie to say. Stefan emerged from his hiding place and walked towards the couple out in the parking lot. Tyler saw Stefan first and nudged Bonnie, who finally saw him.

"Hey, Stefan!" Bonnie said cheerfully. Tyler just nodded at him.

"Hey yourselves. Listen, I heard what you all were talking about, all the way over there. Bonnie, you know that that is bullshit. I never stole your car. But the fact that you don't have it anymore, leads me to believe that Tyler is right about his theory."

"I was just guessing." Tyler backtracked. "And I know that you're desperate to save Elena. I thought something seemed different about her when she came here. Losing her parents could've made her go crazy and cause that acc..."

"Cut the crap! **BOT**H of you! One of you, or both of you, can help free Elena and you're going to!" Stefan huffed.

Tyler spoke.

"If you heard what I said, then you know that Elena has bigger problems than prison. You won't be able to stop Klaus from taking her." he warned him.

"Stefan," Bonnie said, "if what Tyler is saying is true, then you might want to leave with Elena. You know, go on the run with her. It sounds like it might be romantic. Now if you both don't mind..." Bonnie trailed off and tried to edge away from both of them. But Stefan blocked her way.

"Do you want **HIM** to find out about Damon and you?" Stefan threatened.

"I know." Tyler said quietly. Both Stefan and Bonnie looked at him.

"You do?" Bonnie asked.

"I know," Tyler said, looking at Stefan instead of Bonnie, "that Bonnie slept with him to get back at me for cheating on her. So **YOU** can inform your brother that whatever he thinks he has going on with Bonnie, is over. I'm back now."

Stefan grinned!

"**YOU** tell him that! I dare you." he said, then looked into Bonnie's eyes, "and I dare you as well."

And with that, Stefan walked off towards the parking lot. Bonnie raised a brow. There sure was a lot of skipping out of school going on these days! Bonnie turned her attention back to Tyler.

"How did you hear about it?"

"I just did," Tyler said, "and that's not the point. I know you probably had no choice in the matter. If I thought you actually liked that douche, I'd have a hard time with it. Bonnie, you can't go back home. I mean Damon is living there to get to you. You can't go back to live with Zach and your mother either. I want you to go and live with Klaus. They could use a witch to help them around the spa."

"Are you crazy? I can't leave! I go to Mystic Falls High!"

"Klaus would allow for that. Bonnie, it's not like you can't teleport to school. But you need to be someplace where Damon Salvatore isn't all over you. And **WE** need time alone."

"I can't. If I leave with you, then Sheriff Forbes will think I'm covering for you. She already has plans to ask my father, to allow me to spy on you. Of course he won't do it, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Tyler reached for Bonnie's hand and clasped it.

"I want you to come with me and meet Klaus and his brood. You might change your mind. I think once you see what's going on there, you might feel differently." he told her.

Bonnie glanced at the school, then at Tyler. Why not? Her life was already turned upside down anyway now. A little more danger and chaos couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

Tyler actually drove him and Bonnie to the main headquarters of the Originals Spa. They got out of the car and went inside, where Tyler told a receptionist to let Bonnie have whatever services she wanted! This mollified Bonnie quite a bit, and she left Tyler in search of a nice massage.

Tyler then found Klaus, in his spacious office. Klaus and Kol.

Kol had found one of Bonnie's minions, Melissa, lurking about. She had followed Tyler and Bonnie to the spa, after hearing of Faye's murder. Kol had found her outside! He had snatched her up, brought her into Klaus's office and was not on the verge of draining her completely.

Klaus yawned and half watched his brother perform the task, when Tyler walked in and recognized Melissa!

"Isn't that one of..."

"Yes," Klaus said with feigned sadness, "one of the Bennett witches gofers. What was she doing here, Tyler? Kol thinks she followed Bonnie and yourself here. By the way, where is Bonnie?"

Melissa's eyes were now wide open, her death mask complete as Kol turned away from her and eyed Tyler with a bloody mouth.

"Yes, where is the lovely witch? Has she agreed to Niklaus's terms?"

"She's partaking in the spa services here." Tyler replied. He didn't like Kol. From what he saw, Kol posed as human and put the moves on many customers here-male and female. A few had disappeared as well...

"Well bring her to me when she's finished," Klaus told Tyler, "your girlfriend needs to understand the seriousness of the situation, and what her part in this will be."

Tyler said nothing, as his eyes strayed to Melissa's body.

"Do you plan to keep her out on the floor like that? Bonnie is kind of sensitive about seeing dead bodies."

"Who isn't, mate?" Kol asked. "And if she's a Bennett witch, that means she's related to Ayana."

"Who is that?" Tyler asked.

"A powerful witch from the Middle Ages," Klaus informed Tyler, "so that means Bonnie can withstand anything. Even a dead body. Now go and get her."

"We do still have an agreement, right? Bonnie helps you with Elena Gilbert and you will turn me into a hybrid like yourself?"

"Of course." Klaus purred. "Now bring your little girlfriend to me."

* * *

Bonnie took one of the cucumber's off of her eyes! She was swathed in a white robe.

"Now? I'm in the middle of a treatment here, Tyler!"

"Bonnie, please? Klaus isn't making you pay for any of this."

"Well why would he? I thought he was your friend?"

"Do you remember any of what we were talking about, before Stefan interrupted us?"

Bonnie scowled, removed both cucumber pieces and took Tyler's hand. They walked out of the private room she had been in, up some stairs and in to Klaus's office and...

Bonnie's eyes grew huge as she spotted Melissa on the floor looking very dead! Bonnie glared at Klaus!

"Nice! Now I'm down to two minions, and I'm going to need their help the night of Homecoming!"

Klaus looked at Tyler, then at Bonnie.

"Pardon me, luv?"

"Homecoming? Didn't you ever go to highschool? Melissa was going to help me with my make-up, Faye, I cut out completely," Bonnie said, giving Tyler a dirty look, "Diana was helping me with my dress...she sews a little and Cassie was going to do my hair! What is this, Tyler?"

Tyler coughed!

"Klaus, this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, this is Klaus and his brother Kol."

Kol grinned. He had rinsed his mouth. Bonnie eyed him, then looked at Klaus.

"Tyler told me about Elena. I don't know anything about why she's in trouble. But I would happy to do some spells for you, in exchange for free services here at your spa. Once a month. I'll even like you on Facebook." Bonnie told him.

Klaus looked at Kol. Kol looked at Klaus.

Klaus spoke.

"Kol, get rid of this body. Tyler, make yourself scarce. For a few moments."

Tyler whispered to Bonnie, "behave yourself', before leaving the room. Kol outright leered at Bonnie, while picking up Melissa's body and leaving with it through another door. That left Klaus and Bonnie alone.

"Bonnie, I suspect that Tyler did not explain my request correctly. I want you to use whatever spell you have to, to get Elena out of trouble. Then I want you to do whatever you have to, to deliver her in my hands. Are we clear?"

"Oh he was clear enough. But what I don't get is why Elena can't stay in trouble? I can grab onto her and teleport her here, but..." Bonnie trailed off.

Klaus grinned!

"Why you sly boots you! You **NEED** for Elena Gilbert to stay the culprit, don't you? And the only reason you would..."

"Let's just say I can bring her to you, but I would prefer if everyone kind of keeps believing she's guilty." Bonnie admitted.

Klaus thought about it briefly. That could work if he took Elena away from Mystic Falls and secluded her in one of his houses. Preferably in Europe.

"Alright. Agreed. Tyler will become a hybrid if and when you deliver Elena Gilbert into my hands." Klaus said. Bonnie smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Let's shake on it." she said. But Klaus decided to take liberties and steal a kiss, which threw Bonnie! She pulled away.

"What was that?"

"I don't seal deals with handshakes, when it comes to beautiful women." Klaus said. Bonnie said nothing as Tyler conveniently re-appeared looking none too pleased.

"You two should get back to Mystic Falls now." was all Klaus said. Bonnie turned and faced Tyler.

"Yes, I have homework I have to get done." Bonnie told Tyler. Tyler said nothing to that, murmured a goodbye to Klaus and lead Bonnie out of his office.

* * *

Damon peered out of an upstairs window, as Tyler and Bonnie pulled up. He glanced behind him at Katherine.

"You know what to do?" he asked.

Katherine smiled.

"As long as you do."

Damon dragged his eyes from her and nodded. Oh he knew what to do. He had been forced to pick between Stefan's happiness and his own. He picked Stefan's once before and that backfired.

He wasn't making that mistake again.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie had fallen asleep in Tyler's car and was suddenly jarred awake when she realized the vehicle had stopped, and that they had arrived at the mayoral mansion.

"Oh! Those spa treatments were really relaxing. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at school." Bonnie said and began to gather her things to get out of the car.

"So that's it? No kiss?"

Bonnie eyed Tyler.

"Look, I'm going to kidnap Elena for Klaus so you can be a normal wolf/ vampire, okay? But I still have to pretend like I don't know what happened to Faye and Melissa to Cassie and Diana...oh and to the police! Too much has happened lately for there to be any kissing between us."

Tyler eyed the mansion, then looked at Bonnie.

"So are you telling me the truth? I mean the fact that you can't even kiss me, has nothing to do with Damon Salvatore, does it? And I know you let Klaus kiss you."

Bonnie eyed him.

"You **WISH** you could turn this on me! Vicki I could buy, but not Faye. Something was going on with her, long before you two went on the run, wasn't it?"

"And something was going on with Salvatore the moment he moved in to your step-father's house! Don't lie to me, Bonnie! Because now that I think back, he was very possessive of you that day at the pool!"

"Tyler, I don't know how you can expect that we can go back to what we were, after all that's happened. I just don't. I need time and it's not because of Damon Salvatore, okay?"

Tyler stared into her eyes.

"Swear that to me, Bonnie! Swear it! Swear to me that Damon has nothing to do with this!"

"I swear! I only slept with him that one time!"

"And he realized that it was just 'one time'? He's not looking to be in a relationship with you?"

"No!" Bonnie lied. "Now can I leave?"

Tyler looked away and Bonnie got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Everything just felt wrong! He and Bonnie had had plenty of fights before, but this whole thing felt different. And that fucking vamp was living in the mansion with her! Why wasn't he back at his uncle's house?

Tyler knew the reason. And once he became a hybrid, he planned to eliminate his competition.

And with those thoughts, Tyler sped off.

* * *

When Bonnie got inside the mansion, one of the maids told her that her father and Kelly had left for a 'spa' hotel and would be gone two nights. Bonnie thanked the maid, looked around and then hurried up the stairs. She would call Cassie and Diana and ask them to get to her that sample of Elena Gilbert's hair...

As soon as Bonnie opened the door to her bedroom, she heard laughter! God, what the hell was this?

Bonnie closed her door and looked over at the bathroom doorway.

Damon and Elena were taking a bubble bath in her sunken in tub! Bonnie gritted her teeth and marched towards the doorway. The couple looked up.

"Hey, witchie! Come join us!" Damon smiled coyly. Bonnie folded her arms and looked at 'Elena'.

"Wow! You really are a slut, aren't you?"

Katherine smirked at Bonnie.

"It takes one to know one."

"Hmmm, so they say...though I have never slept with brothers. How is that going, Damon? Because I ran into Stefan at school today and he was all gung ho about protecting Elena here. Does he know he's sharing his girlfriend with you?"

"No. But I know I'm sharing **MY** girlfriend with that fucking werewolf, Lockwood."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away. Damon got up out of the tub and padded out of the bathroom, without bothering to cover himself.

"Maybe I'm with Elena, because my other girlfriend is dead, no thanks to your mother and grandmother!" Damon hissed. Bonnie's mouth dropped open and she backed back!

"Uh...how did you find out about that?"

"Never mind! Because you see, now things are going to be different between us, Bonnie. You're going to stop pretending you don't want me as much as I want you. And you will stop seeing Lockwood or I will slay your mother and grandmother before this night is over!"

Bonnie's answer to that, was to slap Damon-hard! Damon rubbed his cheek, then looked back at Katherine.

"Elena?"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to drown yourself in that tub, okay?" Damon asked, then looked back at Bonnie. To Bonnie's horror, Elena sank beneath the water and didn't come up!

"Oh my God, Damon!" Bonnie yelled.

"That can easily happen to your mother or your grandmother. So what is it going to be?" Damon asked calmly.

"Stop compelling her to do that! I'll...I'll do as you ask." Bonnie said meekly. Damon smiled, then turned back towards the bathroom.

"Elena, you can come up now. Dry off, get dressed and leave."

Bonnie watched as 'Elena' rose from under the water, got out of the tub and began drying off. Bonnie walked away from Damon and left the room, hurrying down the stairs and towards the front door. She calmly waited for Elena to come down.

'Elena' did, moments later. She walked past Bonnie without saying a word. Bonnie glanced back up the stairs, then hurried after 'Elena', grabbing onto her as she began teleporting with her...

Klaus was thrown to suddenly find Bonnie and Elena in front of his desk.

Katherine was not happy to see Klaus.

Klaus knew instantly he was not looking at Elena.

Bonnie didn't stick around to even hear about her mistake! She waved cutely at Klaus, then teleported back to her house! She locked the front door and hurried up the stairs.

Damon stood in front of her bed.

"That was nice of you to show her out like that. Now about our arrangement... it starts right now."

"I know." Bonnie said and began taking off her clothes as she walked over to him. Damon was briefly surprised, just as he had been the first time they had made love. By the time she reached him, her underwear had dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them. Her nubile breasts were pressed against him.

"Do you know, how totally hot that was? Your drowning Elena really turned me on. For the first time, I really felt as if..."

"As if I was in your corner?" Damon asked softly, pulling her into his arms. His mouth devoured hers and to any casual observer, it almost looked like the two were trying to suck one another's faces off! Damon pulled Bonnie down onto the bed, covering her body with his own and pushed her thighs apart.

Bonnie's back arched and her nails dug into his back, as Damon pushed into her firmly, but with care. Bonnie moaned softly as Damon settled into a slow, sensuous rhythm that was obviously meant to keep them going for hours.

* * *

When Bonnie awoke, it was a little after six in the morning. Damon was already propped up on one pillow and was sucking one of her fingers. There was no telling what other sexual acts he performed on her while she was asleep...

"Hey you!" Damon said, releasing her finger from his mouth. "Last night was..."

"Nice." Bonnie said, smiling at him.

"Yes. It was." Damon said and turned briefly from her to get something off of the night stand. When he faced her again, he had a twenty carat diamond ring in his hands! Bonnie gasped as he slipped it on her finger that he had just sucked, then kissed her hand.

"This is **NOT** what you're thinking it is. Because if it was, I know you'd never speak to me again. What it** IS**, is a sign of our commitment to one another. I want you to wear that in front of Tyler Lockwood and I want you to tell him that I gave it to you."

Bonnie slowly sat up.

"Damon...I can't go to school with this on! More people than Tyler would ask questions and...my mother...my father...Zach...I can't wear this in public. Even though I want to." Bonnie sighed, examining it on her finger. She just loved it!

Damon intertwined her fingers with his.

"Then just wear it for today. Tell your friends it was a gift from your father or someone. But you are to tell Lockwood the truth."

Bonnie slowly sat up. Would it hurt to tell Tyler the truth? Now that she had delivered Elena to Klaus, there shouldn't be a problem...Tyler would be a full fledged hybrid and she...

Would no longer be his girlfriend. They would be officially broken up for good. Was she really ready to let him go? Yes, she was angry about his cheating on her, but she did actually believe that that was done so that he could somehow carry out his sex fantasy. And yet, would he ever stop trying to change into a full fledged animal while he was inside of her?

"Bonnie? What is it? It's a simple request."

"No," Bonnie said, climbing out of bed, "it isn't. I just think a ring is too much for me to deal with right now." she said. She put on a pink, satin robe and walked towards her bedroom door. She didn't look back to see Damon's face as she headed out into the hallway and hurried down the staircase. She had other things to think about! Had Klaus kept his word to Tyler? And would Sheriff Forbes come looking for her to 'trap Tyler', once it was revealed that Melissa was dead too?

Bonnie had been about to head for the kitchen, when she stopped short.

Her father and Kelly were in the dining room. Bonnie frowned. She thought they were going to be gone for a couple of days?

Rudy stood up. Kelly was looking at her oddly.

"Hi Daddy. Kelly. I thought you would be out of town for a couple of days?"

Rudy sat back down.

"Bonnie, come in here and please sit."

Bonnie didn't like the vibe at all! She slowly walked into the dining room and sat down.

"We were at the Originals Spa the other night, when the police were called. One of your friends, Melissa Glaser, was found dead there-in the car you said Stefan Salvatore stole! What''s going on? And please don't tell me you know nothing about any of this! Did you loan your car to that girl, is that it?"

Bonnie was paralyzed with fear! She had 'sent the car away'...but wherever it had eventually went, Klaus found it? Why? Why would he draw attention to her like this? Why?

Meanwhile, Damon heard Bonnie's phone and snatched open her purse! If that fucking Lockwood texted her one more time...

But it wasn't Lockwood.

It was someone named 'Klaus'. And the text said 'you knew damned well that wasn't Elena when you delivered her. Now you can begin to pay the price'.

When Bonnie delivered Elena to this Klaus...

Bonnie delivered Katherine, not Elena! What was going on?

Damon put on a black robe and hurried out of Bonnie's room, in search of her! He found her in the dining room, struggling to defend herself against her father and Kelly's accusations!

"Bonnie," Kelly was saying, "why is your car so banged up? Do you know anything about what happened to Matt and Vicki?"

"No!"

"You were angry with Vicki over Tyler! If you did something..." Kelly trailed off. She was now looking at Damon and his state of undress. Rudy jumped up!

"What the fuck?! What's going on here? You don't come downstairs half dressed in front of my wife and daugh..."

Rudy suddenly peered at Bonnie. Kelly got a vibe as well.

"What's going on here, Bonnie? Is there something going on between the two of you?" Kelly asked.

"Because if there is,** YOU'RE FIRED**!" Rudy snapped at Damon. Damon walked over to them and compelled them.

"You're not seeing either one of us here. You don't know anything about Bonnie and me, or anything you've been yelling at her about. Is that clear?"

Rudy and Kelly nodded, then began talking about the weather. Bonnie put a hand over her mouth, but Damon forcefully turned her towards him.

"Who is Klaus?"

Bonnie shook her head slightly.

"I don't know what you mea..."

"You don't know what I mean? He left a text message for you! Did you take Elena to him?"

Bonnie sighed!

"I had no choice! He's an Original something...vampire, I think. He can turn Tyler into a hybrid. Meaning he will be part..."

"I know what a hybrid is! What does that have to do with Elena?"

"She's a doppelganger or something. He needs her blood to make it happen. Tyler could get what he needs if I gave him her. It took care of my Homecoming problems and the accident...but Klaus made my car appear with Melissa's dead body in it!"

"Who is Melissa?!" Damon demanded to know.

"A schoolmate...look, I have to find out why Klaus welched on our deal..."

"He 'welched', Bonnie, because you didn't give him Elena! You gave him Katherine!"

Bonnie eyed him.

"I gave him** KATHERINE**? Now how is that possible since she's dead? Answer me!"

Damon took a deep breath.

"I tricked you. I guess your mother and grandmother did a poor job of burying her. She came to me yesterday wanting my help in changing places with Elena. She apparently wants Stefan. The point is, Klaus is angry because Katherine is not a doppelganger **AND** there is no telling what he did to her! So, we are going to get dressed, go and see this Klaus and..."

Bonnie slapped him twice, then gave him a brutal aneurysm! Her father and Kelly didn't notice as Damon screamed and grabbed his head!

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING TO ME! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT KLAUS HAS DONE TO KATHERINE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER FIND HER!"** she screamed as well.

Bonnie then moved to leave the dining room, but Damon fought through the pain and grabbed her hair! Bonnie increased the pain, but it only made him stronger! Damon then took his other hand and swept the dishes off of the table, before pulling Bonnie onto it and flattening himself on top of her! His lips moved to silence her cries and she bit his lips to try and hurt him, but his kisses deepened with each bite!

Damon decided that since she liked biting, she could feel what that felt like as well.

Her robe came open and Damon spread her legs with his hips, before he entered her quickly, while biting her neck at the same time! Bonnie screamed louder than he would've liked, but he soon began a forceful, undulating rhythm that she soon met as their bodies vibrated as one. Their passion exploded spasmodically, surprising them both as Damon collapsed on top of her.

Meanwhile, Rudy and Kelly had not noticed the ravaging, and continued to talk about how it might rain that weekend.

* * *

As always, Bonnie was left tingling long after Damon had left her body. She had sipped some of this blood(God that had been gross) so her neck wound would heal. After showering and dressing, she slowly walked downstairs with her books and returned to the dining room.

Everything was cleaned up. Kelly was headed off shopping and Rudy was in his office, taking care of mayoral business. Bonnie slowly walked into the office and found Damon with him.

The secretary sent in a phone call that Rudy had to take, and soon the secretary left her outer area. Damon, now wearing a suit, closed Rudy's door behind him and faced Bonnie.

"While you were upstairs, I compelled Liz Forbes to go back to thinking that Elena was the culprit and that your car being found, meant that Melissa Glaser stole it. Because she was jealous of you."

"And Klaus?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.

"I plan to see him tonight. Alone." he said, his eyes straying to her hands.

She was wearing the ring. He said no more since it was now clear that they had an understanding. Damon bent down to kiss Bonnie lightly on the mouth, before mouthing 'be good', and heading back into her father's office.

Bonnie stared at the now closed door, then the ring on her finger. There was no putting this off. Tyler would have to learn that it was over between them.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie barely noticed Cassie and Diana, until they were at her locker. Her eyes strayed to the ring she was wearing, and flashes of that exciting, lovemaking session on the dining room table, in front of her clueless parents, seared through her mind.

Cassie was the first to notice Bonnie's ring, but didn't comment on it. Diana came straight to the point.

"Hi, Bonnie. Have you noticed there are only two of us now? Have you?"

"We're dropping like flies." Cassie said quietly. "Do you know anything about that?"

Now, her morning had been spoiled! Bonnie slammed her locker door, shoved thoughts of what Damon's cock felt like inside of her, aside, and addressed the problem at hand.

"Minions...what are you accusing me of?"

"We're not minions. I'm Cassie. This is Diana. And before Faye and Melissa ever set eyes on you, they were...I don't know...alive!" Cassie huffed.

"You asked Faye to enter Briarcliffe to keep an eye on Tyler. Suddenly she ends up dead." Diana accused her.

"That is not what happened. Faye was screwing my boyfriend, something I'm sure you all knew. Then she went on the run with Tyler and met another vampire. The man that owns the spa Melissa's body was found at." Bonnie told them.

"Yes. And Melissa's body was found in your car!" Cassie accused her.

"Says who?" Bonnie asked innocently. "Now both of you fuck off or else I'll really give you something to be sorry for."

And with that, Bonnie flounced off down the hallway. Cassie and Diana stared after her, before someone else joined them.

Elena Gilbert. She looked at the girls.

"Thanks for the heads up about my hair." Elena told them. Diana turned to look at her.

"What are we going to do? We can't let Faye and Melissa's deaths go unpunished."

"They won't," Elena said, "we're going to confront Bonnie after school. You can punish her then, out of sight, using your magic."

"And you said Stefan is willing to help?" Cassie confirmed. Elena nodded.

"If it's between Bonnie and me, then he'll help us defeat Bonnie."

"And Tyler Lockwood." Cassie reminded her.

* * *

Tyler was not in school today, which Bonnie found kind of odd. But things didn't end well yesterday between them in her car and...

Bonnie suddenly bit her lip nervously! What if Klaus has punished Tyler somehow, because she had given him Katherine instead of Elena? Bonnie pulled out her cellphone to try and reach Tyler, as she walked down the hallway...

She collided with someone.

It was Alaric Saltzman.

"Well, well, Ms. Bennett. Out in the hall without a pass during class? Why am I not surprised that someone, who would burn down a house, while someone was still in it, would skip class?"

Bonnie slowly put her phone away and faced Alaric.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't. But you're about to."

Bonnie tilted her head.

"What does that mean?"

Alaric walked off. He had already said too much. He had almost told her it was no accident that Tyler Lockwood was not at school today.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood had never been so horrified in his life.

He stood before his parents, Rudy and Kelly Hopkins, Zach and Abby Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz Forbes was there as well.

"As part of this deal, Tyler is to be spared." Richard said, clasping his wife's hand. Rudy shook his head!

"This is BS! Bonnie is not a fucking witch! Lockwood, your boy has been in Briarcliffe! No one is going to believe that!"

Stefan spoke.

"Mr. Mayor, I know this is not easy. I'm a vampire, my brother Damon is as well. He has compelled your wife and yourself..."

"He didn't today. Not since we got the vervain last night," Rudy said shortly as he now glared at Abby, "I should've demanded full custody of Bonnie when I rid myself of you!"

"Watch it, Rudy!" Zach snapped. But Kelly was just as vicious!

"Well maybe you'd be testy too, Zach, if you had to pretend as if you were compelled so that you could not notice two people fucking on your dining room table!"

Abby turned away, putting a hand over her mouth to choke back cries. Stefan pinked up.

"I mean he raped Bonnie on my table while we watched!" Rudy seethed. "And he bit her!"

Kelly gave Liz a look, that indicated that in no way, shape or form, was Bonnie 'raped'. And Abby caught it.

"I saw that! I saw it! And let me tell you something, **KELLY**, you know damned well it is not easy to raise teenage girls! Your girl was doing porn in the woods with this...this...boy over here! So don't get cute!"

"Vicki was on drugs!" Kelly yelled.

"And that makes it better?" Zach jumped in. But Rudy shook his head!

"I'm still Mayor. So let me tell you what's going to happen," he said, looking at Stefan, "you, fucking vampire, are going to be allowed to live. Meaning I won't go on television and put this town in panic, telling them about your ass! But you will help us put Damon down."

Stefan looked around the room.

"Okay, look, I can convince Damon to leave town."

"Really?" Zach asked sarcastically, "because we've done that and it's never worked before."

"Jesus, Zach! I know Damon and you don't get along but do you really want him staked?"

Rudy eyed Stefan.

"Your brother killed one of the housekeepers and thinks that he was slick about it. And if he leaves town, he can come back. I want him put down, staked, killed...whatever it takes to get rid of him."

"Actually," Liz said, "I have an alternate solution."

At this point, the Lockwoods were quiet. They were just relieved that the focus of everyone's anger, appeared to be on Damon and Bonnie! Though Tyler was not **THAT** relieved. Damon should die but if he raped Bonnie on the dining room table this morning...

Then he should kill the vampire fuck himself!

"Let's lock Damon away under the church. With the other vampires."

Stefan spoke.

"He would slowly starve to death."

"Yes." Liz said. "And in this case, it's either Damon or you. Meaning you'll be allowed to live. But I don't think Elena's aunt, would be happy knowing what you are. So I suggest you break up with her."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Now I came to you with the information I had, because first and foremost, I wanted Elena's name cleared! Now you're telling me that you want to slowly kill my brother and for me to never see Elena again?"

"Sometimes, love is about letting go, Stefan." Zach said.

"Save it for a greeting card, Zach!" Stefan snapped. "I'm not going along with this..."

Liz Forbes pulled out a gun and shot Stefan with a vervain pellet! Stefan dropped to the floor, unconscious. Two officers opened the door and walked in. She herself had kept some vervain on her person, when Damon had tried to compel her to forget about how bad Bonnie was now!

"Take him to the crypt under the church and be careful opening the door..." Liz began.

"Liz!" Abby snapped. "You can't just throw him in there! There is a spell surrounding that crypt! Even if the door was wide open, no one can get out or in!"

"Then I suggest," Rudy said coolly, "that you get your damned mother over here. She can do a spell that will lower whatever the hell is blocking the door. But he goes in there. And so does his brother."

And with those words, Rudy walked out of the Lockwood sitting room. Richard winked at Tyler, then grabbed his wife's hand to follow after Rudy. Zach looked at Abby.

"You'd better call your mother." he told her. Abby nodded miserably and pulled out her cellphone.

Liz Forbes pulled Kelly Hopkins over in a corner.

"I want Bonnie to go in that crypt as well! She is the one that killed our daughters and then tried to frame her own boyfriend and Elena for the deed." Liz said.

"Okay, but if she's really a witch, she'll be able to get out." Kelly noted.

"Maybe. But I doubt she'll have the time. We drug her, dump her in there with both Salvatore brothers and chances are neither of them will be able to keep **ALL** of those starving vampires from draining her dry. Besides...eventually, Damon and Stefan are going to want to feed off of her as well." Liz revealed.

"If Rudy ever found out..." Kelly began.

"We'll make it look as if Bonnie ran away. Neither Rudy, nor Abby, will be the wiser." Liz said. They then left the room.

Unfortunately, because no one except a few people actually knew that Tyler was a werewolf, they didn't realize that he could hear better than most. And he had heard enough to realize that the Salvatore brothers would not be in that crypt alone.

* * *

Of course, no one knew that Elena, Cassie and Diana had plans for Bonnie first.

It was after school and now Bonnie was more than a little uneasy, but she could not really think as to why! Mr. Saltzman had almost jeered in her face that something bad was going to happen and that Tyler knew about it, but was staying away. What was going to happen? Did Sheriff Forbes now know she was the one that had caused the accident? Or did Mr. Saltzman find some proof that she and Tyler set fire to his house? What?

Or...did someone know about what happened to Faye and Melissa...not that that had anything to do with her!

Bonnie closed her locker door and was about to walk out a side door, when Cassie, Diana and of all people, Elena Gilbert(Bonnie was sure it was her because of her flat looking hair), blocked her way!

"You're in my way." Bonnie said coolly.

Suddenly, she went flying back against a row of lockers! Stunned, Bonnie's books and purse fell as she hit the lockers, then the floor! Slowly she stood up.

Elena walked up to her.

"Your minions do what I say now. And I say that you framed me for what happened to Caroline, Matt and Vicki, because you're responsible for it. Tyler was in Briarcliffe. There is no way he was in the road that night."

"And Faye spent the evening in his room...probably right after you left him." Diana said coldly.

"Melissa was on to you, wasn't she? She found your car and you killed her!" Cassie yelled.

Bonnie looked all three girls over, then calmly uttered an incantation of her own.

She had never really trusted her little minions. Not completely.

That was why she made sure she had some of their hair as well.

Suddenly, Cassie and Diana's hair began to grow! The girls screamed as they were soon covered with hair and it didn't stop! The girls were forced to the hallway floor, coughing and choking, as their respective hair, then carpeted the whole hallway, flattening them to the ground! Elena screamed as Bonnie held out her hand and Elena came flying towards her! Bonnie grabbed Elena's throat and spoke!

"All you can see of those bitches, on the floor there, are their eyes. They are buried in their own hair. This floor is buried in their hair. And you bitch, are going to stand right where there faces are peeking out, so that no one will ever see that they're under there!"

Bonnie then whispered a Latin phrase, and Elena found herself standing on Cassie and Diana's noses and mouths, essentially smothering them. Tears came down Elena's cheeks, but she could not move.

But Bonnie could! She made her way through the hair carpet and out of the door! Too many people now know about her car and were tying Melissa's murder to herself! She needed help.

She was going home to Damon.

* * *

Damon never knew what hit him, when Rudy opened the door to his office, pointed a gun at him and shot him with a vervain bullet! Two officers hurried in and picked him up. Rudy nodded.

"He goes where the other one is." he told them.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was pulled over on the road by Sheriff Forbes!

"Bonnie, please step out of the vehicle." Liz told her. Bonnie shut off her engine and slowly got out. Gapers were watching and Bonnie tried to hide her fright.

"What's going on?" she asked meekly.

"Your father wants to get you someplace safe. We know that Damon and Stefan are vampires. They've been restrained."

"Restrained? How?"

"Now never mind," Liz said, opening the passenger side of the squad car. "Get in."

Bonnie was relieved to be sitting in the front seat! She got in and closed the door, just as Kelly raised up from the back and pricked her neck with a needle, through the cage! Bonnie slumped over in the seat. Liz then opened the back door for Kelly and she climbed out.

"Now what?" Kelly asked.

"We get her to the crypt."

"Do you really think Sheila Bennett is going to do that spell, once she knows Bonnie is going in there as well?"

"I've done my homework, Kelly," Liz said, "and apparently, the Bennett ancestors are taking their displeasure over Bonnie out on Sheila. Physically. And no, I don't believe it's just the liquor. I think she'll be fine with it, if she thinks it's only temporary."

"But we know better." Kelly observed.

"Damon, Stefan and Bonnie can rot in there until hell freezes over." Liz said bitterly.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheila Bennett was waiting with the grimoire that had formerly been in Bonnie's room at the mayoral mansion, at the door of the crypt, under the church.

Two officers dragged Stefan's unconscious body down the stairs and dumped him on the floor.

Two more officers dragged Damon down the stairs and dumped him next to his brother.

Sheila nodded and began the spell, when Liz called out, 'we have one more'.

Another vampire?

Sheila looked up as Liz and Kelly dragged an unconscious Bonnie down the stairs, then rested her in between Damon and Stefan! Sheila looked around.

"What is this? What is my granddaughter doing here?"

Liz looked at Kelly and nodded. Kelly turned and hurried back up the steps. Liz then turned back to Sheila.

"You told me that you locked Bonnie in your basement, when you realized she was abusing her powers. Sheila, your ancestors are burning and cutting on you! You have been driven to drink because of it! This can't go on!"

"I was wrong to do what I did to Bonnie." Sheila said.

"Yes, but Bonnie was wrong not to listen to you. Being locked in there with vampires will only humble her and make her stronger. And it won't be forever." Liz lied.

Sheila said nothing. She knew Bonnie knew how to teleport, which was more than she could do! And when Emily had cast the original spell on this place, she did not account for a witch getting trapped in there.

Sheila had prepared a spell for Bonnie's basement stay, to make sure she couldn't leave by way of magic. But Liz Forbes didn't know this. And yet...

If Bonnie did get out and realized she had been present when she was put into the crypt, she might have to suffer her granddaughter's wrath.

All she knew is that the spirits had been overly vengeful these past few days. Sheila had awakened with two black eyes! She had been punched during the night by one of her witch ancestors. This could not go on and Bonnie, apparently, refused to act right.

"Alright. But I will free her myself when I deem she's been in there long enough." Sheila told Liz. Liz nodded.

"Fine, Sheila. Do the spell now and let's put them inside," she said, then nodded to her men, "get your guns ready if anything in there even twitches."

Sheila looked around, then opened the grimoire to the needed spell.

* * *

Bonnie felt like she was being slapped!

She was.

Damon was slapping her cheeks! Her eyes fluttered, then opened to a dim light. Someone had lit a candle...where was she? And why was she with Damon and Stefan?

"Wh...oh God...wh...where are we?"

Damon looked over at Stefan. Stefan folded his arms and spoke.

"We're in the crypt."

"What crypt?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"The one Katherine used to be in." Stefan said. Bonnie slowly raised her head and looked around. There were icky looking, gunky figures, nearby and two of them were peering at her!

"Damon? Damon, how did we get in here?!" Bonnie cried and Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"Ask my 'Benedict Arnold' brother." Damon said. "Apparently he and Zach gave us up."

"That is **NOT** what happened!" Stefan snapped. He then suddenly squinted at Bonnie.

Or more specifically, Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie? Where did you get that ring?"

Bonnie looked puzzled, then looked down at her own hand. She grinned slyly in the semi-darkness.

"Guess?"

Stefan tore his eyes off of Bonnie's hand, to now glare at Damon!

"**THAT** is a family heirloom! And I planned on giving it to Elena one day."

Damon raised a brow.

"Really? You've only known her a minute!"

"And you've known Bonnie even less time than I've known Elena! Bonnie, that ring belonged to Damon's and my mother. I would like it back please!"

"Whoa!" Damon interrupted, his eyes widening. "That ring isn't going anywhere! And Mother had other rings. I'm sure you can give Elena her engagement ring or something."

Actually, Stefan couldn't. Damon had given that to Katherine years ago, but Stefan need not know that. At least not right now.

The sound of guttural moaning, got the trio's attention. Damon shook Bonnie slightly!

"Bonnie, these vampires know that someone human is in here with them! And they will drain you when they get the strength to get over here. So let's get out of here, okay?"

Bonnie stood up, assisted by Damon, then clasped his hand. She then gave Stefan a dirty look!

"I should leave you in here! I didn't like your attitude just now."

Stefan sighed loudly!

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't believe you!" Bonnie sniffed. "And just so you know, your frickin' girlfriend tried to jump me after school!"

Damon raised a brow but Stefan looked concerned.

"What do you mean Elena tried to 'jump you'?"

Bonnie ignored Stefan and looked at Damon.

"Elena has pulled a coup or something on me! My last two witch minions, Cassie and Diana, threw in with her. They tried to use some of their powers on me...of God...it was just pitiful! I mean a witch in fourth grade could've come up with better! Anyway, I was forced to punish all three of them. Sooooo...Elena won't be needing any rings. Now that I've told all, we can go now."

"What the hell have you done, Bonnie?!" Stefan snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes, sighed, gave Stefan a warning look, before focusing on Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Honey? What did you do to Stefan's girlfriend and the others?"

"The two bitch minions are drowning in their own hair! They're wedged to the school floor and there is a little bit of an air hole for their eyes and maybe their noses...it's just too bad that Elena is stepping on that...she's frozen in place, Stefan. Sorry." Bonnie sniffed.

"Bonnie..." Stefan growled!

"Stefan!" Bonnie sneered. "You apologize for narcing on Damon and I **AND** you apologize for Elena and **MAYBE** I'll rescind the spell! Go ahead, Stefan! Apologize!"

"Damon! Do something! Do something now or I'll..." Stefan threatened. But Damon looked him squarely in the face.

"If I ask Bonnie to correct what she's done, I want **YOU** to leave town, Stefan. I can't have you in my life when I can't trust you."

"That's a joke, right?" Stefan half sneered. But then he stopped. Good God! Damon was slobbering over Bonnie even more than he had Katherine back in the day! And he sensed that he wasn't going to win this one. At least not on his terms. Plus...he himself had been betrayed by the powerful members of this town. Maybe he needed to re-think some things.

Stefan looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway whatsoever. Now will you please get us out of here?"

Bonnie was slightly mollified and she nodded. Damon smiled, looked at Stefan and mouthed 'Thank You'. Bonnie then held out each of her hands and the vamp brothers each clasped one.

They then teleported out of the crypt.

* * *

The hair punishment was unfortunate-for Cassie and Diana.

Guinness Book of World Records had been called, not to mention a shadowy faction of the government. Cassie and Diana were taken away in unmarked vehicles, once scissors were taken to their 'hair'. They were both sobbing with fright!

Sheila was called in quietly to help Elena, who was also sobbing by the time Stefan got to her! Sheila gasped when she saw him, then Damon and Bonnie, came onto the scene. She swallowed. She was glad Bonnie was out, but if she ever found out about her presence there...

Sheila's cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and saw the call was from Abby. Sheila pursed her lips and answered, moving out of Damon and Bonnie's view.

Liz Forbes said nothing when she saw Stefan. He gave her a cool look as well, as he held a still crying Elena.

"Oh God, Stefan! Oh God!" she sobbed. Damon noticed Sheila Bennett getting into a vehicle and exiting the school parking lot. Why did she leave without confronting Bonnie?

Bonnie, meanwhile, tuned out Elena's annoying cries, when she saw Tyler standing off in the distance. She looked at Damon.

"I have to talk to him."

Damon clenched his jaw, then spoke.

"I want you to keep in mind, that he was not in the crypt with us. And Tyler Lockwood is up to his neck in a lot of this, Bonnie. Just keep it in mind."

Bonnie tilted her head.

"Damon, I don't even know why Stefan told on us! I mean **HOW** specifically did we end up in that crypt!"

"Tyler was there, according to Stefan. He would know. Now, I have to get over there and smooth things over with Stefan and Elena. Just don't be fooled by anything Lockwood tells you, okay?"

Bonnie said nothing but nodded reluctantly. She then turned and walked over to Tyler.

"Missed you in school today." she commented. Tyler's facial expression was somber.

"I'm glad you got out of there." was all he said. Bonnie gasped, then swiped a tear away before getting control of herself long enough ot speak.

"You **KNEW** I was in that crypt?"

"I knew you could get out."

"And if I couldn't?"

"Bonnie! I know you can teleport! I know you can take care of yourself! Why are you acting as if I did this to you?"

"Did you know that someone was planning to put me in a crypt full of starving vampires? Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I couldn't! I..." Tyler stopped speaking abruptly and roughly grabbed her hand!

"What is that? What is that on your finger?"

Bonnie pulled her hand from his!

"What does it look like?"

"A ring that I did not give to you." Tyler said coldly. Bonnie took a couple of steps back.

"Damon gave it to me."

"When?"

"This morning."

Tyler's stare was unnerving! Bonnie actually swallowed.

"Damon just up and decided to give you a ring?"

"Look...some things happened and yes, he gave me a ring. It's over between us, Tyler. And I did try and help you with Klaus, but he's probably angrier than ever. I gave him someone that looked like Elena, but wasn't."

Tyler squinted at her!

"Who** LOOKS** like Elena? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't swear at me! And stop acting like **YOU'RE** the injured party here! You cheated on me for whatever reasons, with my step-sister and one of my minions! You drag me to see this Klaus, who then not only makes sure that Melissa's body appears in my stolen car but..."

"The hell that car was stolen, Bonnie! I don't think you did it on purpose, but I do think you had something to do with what happened to Caroline, Matt and Vicki...who by the way, **WERE** friends of mine! Especially Matt! Now, your father is the mayor. He can grease the wheels so you don't get into trouble. But I know that **EVERYTHING** you've done recently, is because of that vampire fuck, Salvatore over there. Take off his ring."

Bonnie's eyes widened! She glanced back at Damon, who was talking to Stefan and Elena, but most likely listening in.

"I can't."

"You mean you won't!" Tyler huffed.

Meanwhile, Damon was now too distracted to apologize for Bonnie's hair assault! Stefan could half hear Tyler and Bonnie's argument as well.

"Damon," he said, "let Bonnie handle it."

Elena peered at both of them, her sobbing ceasing. She looked over at Tyler and Bonnie and could see that their gestures were very animated.

"What's going on?" Elena sniffed. Damon eyed her.

"Like you care."

"Hey!" Stefan snapped. "Elena is the victim here!"

"Is she? Bonnie doesn't just snap and do revenge spells for no reason! She told me you had her minions try and jump her after school! Look me in the eye and tell me that isn't true?"

Instead, Elena looked away from Damon and stared into Stefan's eyes.

"It's not true."

"Yoo hoo! I said look at me!" Damon replied sarcastically, then turned away from them. He began to walk towards Bonnie and Tyler. Meanwhile, Stefan let go of Elena.

"Did you try and ambush Bonnie? Elena, she's not to be messed with."

"Yes! I'm sorry, Stefan, but I didn't know what else to do! My aunt got a lawyer for me and they wanted me to take a plea bargain! I didn't do anything and I wanted to force Bonnie to admit it!"

"Okay, okay, I can see that you were desperate. But let me handle this. I'll get Damon to get Bonnie to clear you."

Suddenly, Sheriff Forbes was upon them.

"Stefan. Elena, one of my men is going to drive you home."

"Actually, Sheriff, Stefan has offered..." Elena began. But Sheriff Forbes cut her off.

"Just go with one of my officers. Stefan and I have something to discuss."

Elena slowly walked away from Stefan and towards a squad car. Once she was inside, Stefan faced Liz.

"Nice what you tried to pull on me." Stefan noted.

"Obviously, Bonnie is more powerful than I gave her credit for. What does she know?"

"You mean how she ended up with Damon and I, in a crypt full of half starved vampires? Nothing, so far. Oh...but she knows Tyler didn't help her."

"Look..."

"No, you look, Sheriff! You saw what Bonnie did here! Hell, the feds think those other two witches are extra terrestrials or something! I suggest you back the hell off!"

"But hours ago you were willing to sell both your brother and Bonnie down the river. What changed?"

"Are you fucking kidding? You tried to starve me to death. You tried to starve my brother and I to death, when I told you I could get him to leave town. But worse yet, whatever Bonnie is, she is still human. What if she hadn't awakened in time from whatever drug you gave her? She'd be a corpse."

"My daughter is a corpse!" Liz snapped. "And I plan to make sure that someone does some jail time for that!"

Meanwhile, Tyler saw Damon first as he got closer to them. He looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it was always you. This was always about us. We were going to go away to college, come back here and rule this town! What happened?"

Bonnie said nothing. Tyler continued.

"I was at a meeting with my parents, Sheriff Forbes and both your parents and step-parents. You aren't going to get away this time, Bonnie. Let's go to Klaus. He can protect us."

"How about," Damon said when he reached them, "you go to Klaus-alone. And how about you confess to being in the road that night, so that Bonnie doesn't have to keep dealing with these pesky accusations. If you loved her as much as you say you do, you'd protect her."

"Oh, I love her alright!" Tyler snapped and suddenly turned into a wolf! Bonnie screamed, too shocked to move, as Damon threw her aside and took several bites from the savage animal, before gunshots rang out!

Tyler yiped and ran off into a wooded area! Stefan hurried over to Damon, careful not to use his vampire speed.

"Bonnie, a bite by a werewolf kills a vampire! Go see your grandmother! She has to know of a cure!" Stefan pleaded.

Bonnie knelt down to squeeze Damon's hand, before pulling out her phone and calling Grams.

"Grams? Oh Thank God! Listen to me! Tyler bit Damon and he could die if we don't find a...what? I can't come right now! No!"

Bonnie hung up in frustration! Stefan looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Grams said there is a 'family meeting' at your uncle's house and that only after I attend, will Damon get any help! Let's get him home, okay?"

Damon was unconscious by now.

* * *

Stefan managed to use his vampire speed to get Damon home. As he helped his brother up the stairs, Zach came out of the sitting room. Stefan could vaguely see more than a few people assembled.

"Damon needs help, Zach!"

Zach's eyes swept carelessly over Damon, before returning to Stefan.

"Just let him go, Stefan. This is our chance to be rid of him."

"Is Sheila Bennett in there?" Stefan asked tersely, ignoring Zach's words.

Sheila stepped out of the room and gave the vampires disapproving glances, just as Bonnie appeared in the room suddenly! She looked at her grandmother.

"Okay, I'm here! Help Damon! Please!"

Suddenly,** KLAUS** stepped out of the sitting room. He grinned at Bonnie!

"Hello, Bonnie. I heard you were in need of assistance. My parents are waiting to meet you. So, while I'm saving your boyfriend...though I thought Lockwood was him...you will be completing our agreement."

Stefan's mouth dropped open! Bonnie looked at Grams, who couldn't look at her! But she kept calm.

"Help Damon and I'll do whatever you want." she said coolly.

Klaus's smile was just as chilly.

"Good. As I said, everyone is waiting in the sitting room."

Bonnie then watched as Klaus followed Stefan and Damon upstairs. She then focused on Zach and her Grams.

They looked guilty.

Bonnie clenched her jaw and turned to step into the sitting room. Her mother was sobbing. Kelly was glaring at her and her father looked...

Regretful.

There was another couple sitting with them. They both stood up and Zach came back into the room and introduced them.

"Bonnie, this is Mikael and Esther Mikaelson." Zach said to Bonnie. Bonnie peered at them. They were Klaus's parents...why were they here?

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked quietly. Rudy spoke. And his words were chilling.

"Mikael and Esther are here to help, Bonnie. Your mother and I are renouncing our parental rights...Mikael and Esther are adopting you. The papers are signed and you leave with them tonight." Rudy said brokenly.


	18. Chapter 18

Damon awoke with a start! He sat up to find Stefan staring at him, wearing the strangest facial expression!

"Bro," he said carefully, "how did I get back here? I thought we were at the school?"

Stefan slowly sat down on the end of the bed.

"Tyler Lockwood bit you. Apparently a hybrid's blood, a la Klaus Mikaelson, gave you his blood and cured you."

Damon peered at Stefan.

"Klaus? Bonnie's Klaus?"

"Klaus the Original. He and his parents were here."

"His parents?" Damon scoffed. "I don't know too many vamps with parents."

"Yes, well, it was no accident that they were here, Damon. It was lucky for you."

Damon now stood up. So did Stefan.

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something?" Damon asked wearily.

Stefan folded his arms.

"I told you how we ended up in that crypt. The mayor can't cover for Bonnie any longer. Or at least he doesn't think he can. Not if he wants to keep his wife."

Damon rolled his eyes!

"There is no proof that Bonnie had anything to do with that accident!"

"Because you helped Bonnie make sure there wasn't any. And Klaus reversed whatever you did. Look, Damon, it doesn't matter anymore."

For the first time since he awoke, Damon was beginning to understand that something was wrong and that it had to do with Bonnie!

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked coolly.

"Like I said, the Mayor didn't think he could cover for her anymore. Sheila Bennett helped put Bonnie in that crypt with us. That's how out of control she thinks her own granddaughter is."

Now Damon folded **HIS** arms!

"Your point is that something else was decided, once we got out of that crypt, right?"

Stefan licked his lips, then spoke.

"Bonnie is gone. Mayor Hopkins and Abby renounced their parental rights over Bonnie. Klaus's parents adopted her. She left with them over an hour ago." he said somberly. Damon just stared at Stefan for a long, long moment, before snickering!

"This is a joke, right? Bonnie's parents just...just disavowed her? They wouldn't do that! No parents would do that! They renounced her and gave her to a pack of murdering vamps? No! Joke is over, Stefan!"

"I wish to hell I was joking! The point of this whole thing, is so Esther Mikaelson, who apparently is friends with Sheila and is the 'Original Witch', is going to teach Bonnie how to use her craft properly. Look, I've been looking online. They own a charter school that I suspect is full of witches, vamps, werewolves and other assorteds. That's where Bonnie..."

"Are you kidding me?! A charter school? Meaning they take government funds?" Damon asked with disbelief.

"I guess. But from what I can tell, the students appear to be normal looking. Look, Damon, I'm telling you this so you won't go ape, okay? Bonnie is gone and I heard the 'Original Parents' swearing to Rudy not to let Bonnie see you so..."

Damon left the room using his vampire speed! He then stood in the sitting room, before the same group of people that had forced Bonnie to leave. Rudy was more than a bit startled to see him. Kelly smirked. Liz Forbes was nor present and Zach and Abby, as the hosts, were across the room, talking among themselves.

"Damon?" Zach asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Do you care?" Damon replied sarcastically. "Where is Bonnie?"

Zach looked at Rudy, who stepped forward. Kelly stayed seated. She was no longer smirking!

"My daughter is in a better place." was all he said.

Damon glanced over at him.

"Meaning she died?" he asked in the same, sarcastic tone.

Rudy took a deep breath.

"She's somewhere else. Someplace where she will be safe from the likes of you."

"The likes of me?! You gave her to an Original Vampire family!" Damon snapped. "Do you have **ANY** idea what these Originals are capable of? Or do you even care?"

Stefan now moved to stand beside Damon.

"Of course we care!" Rudy snapped. "You were at the school! You saw what my daughter did to three girls in this town! Bonnie is responsible in some way, for a string of incidents in Mystic Falls and if we don't stop her somehow, eventually, I won't be able to cover for her!"

"And you'll lose your job, right?" Stefan asked coolly.

"All of this trouble started with the two of you!" Abby snapped, stepping forward. "One or the both of you, began that string of killings. And your madness fed on Bonnie's..."

"Are you listening to yourself? My 'madness fed on Bonnie's'? I am** NOT** mad, crazy or insane and neither is Bonnie! You should have powers! You don't for some messed up reason! You should've been teaching your own daughter her craft! Then there is Sheila, who is too damned drunk to teach anyone a goddamned thing! And your solution to this is to give her away and keep her prisoner with maniacal vampires!"

"Esther and Michael are not maniacs." Abby said in a calmer tone. "Esther is going to teach Bonnie how to be a better witch! But that can't happen here! Not anymore! Now please...this has been hard enough on all of us as it is. Just please leave. If you had not come here and seduced Bonnie, none of this would've happened!"

Damon sighed loudly, then spoke.

"I want you to tell Michael and Esther that I am welcome on the grounds. She's at the Mikaelson School, isn't she? Tell them..."

"Are you out of your goddamned mind! Did you hear what Abby said?!" Rudy yelled. "It's over! Find another underage witch to rape!"

Damon turned to Zach.

"Zach...tell your wife to allow me to see Bonnie, or else I will snap Kelly Hopkins neck."

Zach was stunned! Abby grabbed his arm.

Stefan spoke.

"I wasn't too pleased to wake up and find myself in that crypt, Uncle Zach. I came to you all in good faith and you tried to kill me. So...if Abby doesn't do what Damon wants, **YOU**, Uncle Zach, will die when Kelly does." he said.

Abby took out her cellphone. Tears of fright streamed from Kelly's eyes. Rudy just glowered at the vamps standing in the center of the room.

* * *

"Mother, are you sure this is a good idea?" Elijah Mikelson asked. He nodded as a servant took Bonnie's bags up to her room. He could hear her sobbing from afar.

"It's for the best." Esther said kindly. Mikael nodded.

"We owe this to Ayana. Bonnie is a relative and she was loyal to our family. With the way that girl is going about, she'll end up burned at someone's stake!" Mikael said, then looked around, his eyes focusing on Klaus.

"Niklaus! Niklaus, come here at once!"

Elijah cut his eyes away from the scene that was sure to unfold. Father hated Klaus, because he knew damned well he wasn't his! Their mother had been unfaithful with some mangy werewolf, beast and now Klaus was both werewolf and vampire. And their father just couldn't accept Klaus as his own, even though he allowed him to have his name.

"Father?" Klaus asked calmly.

"There was talk from Mystic Falls that you have had a hand in some of the trouble there. Bonnie said something about a doppelganger and a hybrid army. I want you to stop this foolishness. It's degrading to our family name."

"What I choose to do with my time..." Klaus began...

"No, fucker, what you choose to do with **MY** family name and money, has everything to do with me! I don't want you sleeping in the main house anymore."

Klaus's mouth dropped open! Esther walked away from Elijah to get in between them.

"Mikael, please!"

"Esther, the state is coming to do an inspection in a month! That witch's body being found on our premises will not bode well. **YOUR** son has put the future of this school in jeopardy!" Mikael hissed.

"Why the bloody hell do you take state money anyway, **FATHER**? You're richer than God knows what! And none of what happened was my fault! It was Kol's!" Klaus sniffed.

On cue, Kol appeared suddenly and scowled!

"I heard you! I heard you trying to blame that witch's death on me!"

Mikael glanced at his younger son.

"Kol, Klaus...all of you...I recognize fang marks! I know you're sloppy work, Kol. As soon as I saw the body I knew you were the culprit!"

"The witch's blood was quite tasty, Father...which brings me to that new witch you brought in here... Ayana's descendant...she's really quite good looking..."

"We've adopted her," Mikael said in a knowing tone, "so Bonnie is your sister now, like Rebekah is."

"Sister?!" Kol snapped. "Oh bloody hell..."

"Yes, 'bloody hell' indeed," Mikael told him. "And until you are both ready to apologize to Bonnie for what you did to her, I want you both to sleep in the cabin in the woods. Niklaus, Bonnie is going to be in your room."

"That cabin has no indoor plumbing!" Klaus gasped.

"Niklaus did this, so why do I have to stay with **HIM**?" Kol tried to reason.

Mikael put a hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Just keep your brother company out there. For about a week. Then you can both come back into the main house." Mikael said. He then turned and walked away. Esther looked regretful.

"Mother!" Klaus barked. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"Can you at least reason with him?" Kol asked.

"Just do as he asks...for now." Esther said. "I'll have one of the servants bring your things to the cabin."

Esther then turned away from her now snarling sons, and returned to Elijah...the much calmer one.

"I want you you to help me mentor Bonnie, Elijah. Your father is right. Ayana was a great help to us. Bonnie has more power than her mother and grandmother. Harnessed right, she could be of great help to us. But not with the destructive path she has chosen to take."

Elijah nodded slightly and began walking with his mother towards the house.

"What of Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood? I've seen Lockwood on the grounds. He's doing something for Klaus."

"They are both to be banned. I received a call from Bonnie's mother, a half hour ago, asking that Damon be allowed to have access to Bonnie."

"And you agreed?"

"I pretended to agree," Esther said, "but when he comes here, he will not be allowed to see Bonnie. Rudy and Abby are weak, permissible parents. We weren't a half hour gone, and they were giving in to a demand that had to have come from either Bonnie or Damon."

"Bonnie has telepathic powers as well?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I plan to monitor hers with my own." Esther said. "Now, I know the poor dear must be very upset. Why don't you go up and see to her."

Elijah nodded and walked towards the main house to greet his new 'sister'.

* * *

Bonnie sniffed and snatched up three Kleenex's, just as Elijah entered Bonnie's room, then closed the door.

"Hello, Bonnie. I am Elijah Mikaelson and..."

"Go to hell!" Bonnie cried out. "I've been sold into slavery! I think that's just terrible! And you tell my parents to go to hell too! When I get out of here..."

"Well that won't be happening." Elijah said calmly. He took the Kleenex box.

"You won't be needing those because you are to stop that crying this instant." Elijah said calmly. "And you are by no means a slave. You have been adopted. I am your brother..."

"Go to hell!" Bonnie screeched again and then attempted to give him an aneurysm! Elijah rolled his eyes at her pitiful attempt, then refrained from smiling at her shocked expression!

"There is a book over there about the Originals. Read that to find out why your little trick doesn't work on us. Dinner is at seven. You will be given human food to eat, of course. You can also meet some of the other students who board here."

Bonnie stopped sniffing.

"Other students?"

"Yes, Bonnie, this is a school as well. And this whole arrangement may seem unfair, but it was done to save your life."

Bonnie looked away. Elijah decided now was the time to take his leave.

"By the way, Mr. Salvatore is not welcome here. That was made very clear when your adoption was finalized. So please do not attempt to contact him in anyway. Doing so will only get him killed."

And with that, Elijah left her room. Bonnie stared at her now closed door, then shut her eyes and began to concentrate...

**BONNIE:** _Damon? Damon , are you there?_

**DAMON:** _Bonnie? Where are you? Are you at the Mikaelson School? I will come and get you! We'll leave Mystic Falls..._

**BONNIE:** _They said they'd kill you if came for me. I don't want that. So stay away._

**DAMON:** _I have no intention of being without you!_

**BONNIE:** _Neither do I!_

**DAMON:** _Something in your voice makes me feel much better. What are you up to?_

**BONNIE:** _I'm just going to access the situation, be a very good daughter and before you know it, we'll both have the run of the place!_

**DAMON:** _Bonnie, when you talk like that, I want you all the more! Let me come there now! I can sneak onto the grounds..._

**ESTHER:** _There will be none of that! Bonnie, cut off communication with Mr. Salvatore this instant!_

**DAMON:**_ Uh, Bonnie...who the hell is THAT?_

**ESTHER:** _Who the hell I am, Mr. Salvatore, is Bonnie's mother! And you won't find it as easy to wield your dubious charms on my youngest child. Now cut off communications, Bonnie!"_

**DAMON:** _Dubious charms?! Women love me, Original Witch Bitch! Why don't YOU cut off communications! This was private conversation!_

**BONNIE:** _It's okay, Damon. I have to do what she says. Goodbye._

And with that, Bonnie cut off her telepathic conversation with Damon, hoping that he believed her, when she said she would find a way for the two of them to be together here.

Damon closed his eyes and sipped his drink. He had not even gotten a chance to tell Bonnie that he loved her. He would soon. He would find a way in to that Mikaelson school if it killed him...or someone else.

**THE END.**

**THE NEXT INSTALLMENT: WHAT IF: THE BONNIE MIKAELSON STORY**.


End file.
